


A Life So Changed

by OnyxEmeralds



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 39,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmeralds/pseuds/OnyxEmeralds
Summary: What would have happened if both Jack and Rose had made it on that life boat that came back. What will there lives be like after the Titanic sinking.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story, under my FanFiction username. I couldn't get into my other account because the email has been long gone. 
> 
> Anyways, Titanic is one of my favorite movies, and I always wondered what would have happened if both Rose and Jack had survived. This is my take on what could have happened. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to James Cameron with the exception of some OC's that I created

#### Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**April 15, 1912 - Aboard the Carpathia**

"Jack...Jack wake up!" Rose said as she tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack wakes up thinking that something was wrong.

"What is it Rose?" Jack asked as he stirred. He then pulled Rose into a hug. "We made it Rose, we're alive." Jack said happily.

"I'm so glad I'm with you Jack. If you wouldn't have made it, I don't think I could have gone on without you. I might as well have jumped back into that freezing water." Rose said as she kissed Jack. Rose heard another familiar voice, and it was one that she never wanted to hear again. Caledon Hockley was pushing his way through the crowd trying to find Rose.

"Rose Adelaide Dewitt Bukater, I know damn good and well you are here and on this ship. If you knew what was best for you, you would come back with you mother and I." Cal yelled loud enough for everyone to hear. This caught the attention of the captain who was in the area. Not long after hearing the man yell the captain came running over to where the disturbance was.

"Sir, this is the third class survivors, none of your people would be over here. Why cause unnecessary commotion?" The captain asked as he escorted Cal back to the first class section of the ship. As Cal was being escorted away he began yelling again.

"Your filthy poor mother is a traitor too. You two don't have any money, you just hide behind a good name. If you weren't so damn pretty I wouldn't bother. I will find you Rose, and when I do, you will be marrying me. I always get what I want Rose." Cal yelled

"Sir, that's enough!" the captain said getting angry. After hearing all of this Rose pulled Jack into a tight hug. He could sense her fear. Jack responded by rubbing her back and trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry, I won't let him put another hand on you, and if he does, he will regret it." Jack said promising to Rose that he would always keep her safe.

"I'll always feel safe as long as I'm with you." Rose said as she kissed Jack. "But Jack, what about my mother, we have to get in touch with her. How am I going to do this without Cal spotting me?" Rose said as tears began to form in her eyes. Rose was worried that Cal was going to harm her if she went back. "Jack, she's all I have left, we have to let her know that we are okay." Rose pleaded knowing that her mother and Cal had treated him badly on the Titanic. Rose was the only one who knew that her mother didn't really hate Jack.

"But Rose, you saw the way she looked at me at the first class dinner." Jack replied with a frown.

"She had a social status to keep Jack." Rose replied back. "She was the one that said I could do whatever I wanted," Rose said as she replayed that day on the Titanic in her head. "That was the day that you and I were standing at the end of the ship. It was the day you truly set me free. It was also the day when I threw Cal's engagement over the side of the ship and into the ocean." Rose said dreamily remembering the good moments on the Titanic. "Do I even have to mention the rest of the good moments on the Titanic?" Rose asked with a mischievous laugh.

"Oh you mean the time when we went to the stars in that Renault." Jack said with a laugh. "Wait up so you are trying to say that your mother didn't have an issue with you calling off your engagement with Cal?" Jack asked.

"No, she said it was completely up to me, and that she was sorry for forcing me to marry that horrible man." Rose said happily as she looked up. She noticed a familiar woman walking in the distance. She thought it might have been Molly Brown. "Hey Jack, is that Molly Brown over there?" Rose asked as she pointed in the direction that the woman was walking.

"Yes it is." Jack replied as he got a closer look at the woman.

"Maybe we can get her to give my mother the message that we are still alive and okay." Rose said thinking out loud. When she looked up she noticed that Molly Brown was walking towards them. Maybe they had a chance to get a message to Ruth without Cal noticing. Molly Brown then approaches the couple.

"Well, I see you both made it out of the ship alive." Molly said happily.

"Yes, we are safe and together again." Rose said happily.

"Your mother hasn't stopped crying since she saw the ship go down into the ocean. She thinks you went down with it Rose." Molly said in a serious tone.

"That's exactly what we wanted to talk to you about." Rose replied. "Tell mother she is in danger Cal is mad at both of us, mostly me though." Rose said with a frown.

"Cal came to this part of the ship looking for Rose. He treated her horribly, so she doesn't want to go back to him. She doesn't want to be his possession anymore." Jack said with a frown.

"He did horrible things to me Molly. I will spare you the details, but mother agreed to let me call off the engagement. That's why he's mad at her too." Rose said. "When you go back to the first class section of the ship, please tell my mother that we are okay and that we should meet up once the ship docks. Please tell her to escape Cal first, if he finds out we are alive it won't be pretty for any of us." Rose pleaded.

"Sure thing Rose." Molly said as she made her way back to the first class section of the ship to give Ruth the message.

"I'm so glad that she came over here." Rose said happily. "Mother is safe now." Rose said with a smile. "Can we go to where you lived as a child as our next destination." Rose asked.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I'm sure my people would let you and your mother stay with us for the time being." Jack replied.

"Until we get a house of our own." Rose said dreamily thinking about the future. "Just being with you Jack, is a dream come true." Rose said.

"And just having you here beside me is a dream come true." Jack replied as he stole a kiss from his lover.


	2. Ruth's Confession

#### Chapter 2: Ruth's Confession

The Carpathia had finally docked and everyone was allowed to get off. When Jack and Rose got off of the ship, they immediately started looking for Ruth. They had to be careful because Cal could be lurking behind any corner. Rose then spotted Molly.

"Rose be very careful, you don't want Cal to find us." Jack said as he covered her with a blanket. Molly spots them and walks towards them. They both greeted her happily.

"So did you give my mother the message?" Rose asked.

"I sure did, and she was thrilled when she heard the news." Molly said happily.

"Where is she now?" Rose asked wanting to know where her mother was.

"She's safe. She's at a hotel waiting for the two of you." Molly replied answering Rose's question. "She's waiting for you in the lobby." Molly added.

"Can you take us there?" Jack asked. Molly replied with a no and motioned for them to follow her. As they were walking down the busy streets of New York, Rose thought she heard a voice calling after them. Molly heard that voice too.

"Oh no it's him." Rose said as she pulled Jack closer to her.

"I'll take care of him you two just keep going the hotel is the next street over." Molly said. "Go now!" Molly said as she motioned for them to go. Rose and Jack did not hesitate they kept going.

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Brown." Cal said with a wicked grin as he put an arm around her. Molly just shivered as she felt his cold touch.

"I never thought I would see you again Mr. Hockley." Molly replied. Cal just gave her his usual evil grin and laughed.

"Have you seen my Rose?" Cal demanded. "We are supposed to be getting married soon, and it seems that my fiancé is nowhere to be found." Cal said angrily.

"But Ruth said the engagement was called off at dinner the other evening on the ship." Molly said.

"It was but I did not say it was called off, and I always get what I want! Do you hear me." Cal yelled. "You can either tell me where Rose is or pay the price." Cal said loudly in Molly's face.

"And what would that price be Mr. Hockley?" Molly asked. "It's rude to threaten a woman you know." Molly said.

"It's not rude if you are trying to find your lost fiancé!" Cal spat at her.

"Fine you win Mr. Hockley, I'll tell you where she is." Molly said pretending to surrender.

"Come on spit it out, where is she?" Cal said getting impatient.

"She and her mother boarded a train headed south. I think I heard them say they were going to live in some town in Georgia." Molly said lying to the man. Cal couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Don't those two stupid women know that they will be working slaves if they go to the south? I mean really, the women have to cook, clean, and make all of the clothing for their family. Not to mention the women are treated badly over there. Those two would not make it, they have never cooked a meal in their life." Cal said with a chuckle.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Mr. Hockley. I hope you find your Rose." Molly said lying. "I have to go find my own family." Molly said as she walked off. She made her way to the hotel to tell Jack, Rose, and Ruth that she sent Cal on a wild goose chase. Molly walks into the hotel to see Jack, Rose and Ruth talking.

"I'm so glad you are safe Rose. You have no clue how much you scared me when you got back on that sinking ship." Ruth said with a frown.

"I couldn't leave Jack on that ship Mother, he means the world to me." Rose replied as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much Mr. Dawson. You saved her life. I'm sorry if I came across as a horrible person on the ship. I just had to keep my status." Ruth replied as she shook Jack's hand. "You see we were left in debt when Rose's father died not that long ago. My husband Arthur decided to make a deal with the Hockley's to try and pay off the debts. My foolish husband sold our daughter off Hockley to be married to his son." Ruth said.

"Oh...so you never hated me?" Jack asked confused.

"No Mr. Dawson, I never hated you." Ruth admitted. The sight touched Molly and Rose.

"Well, I'm glad because I really love your daughter." Jack replied with a smile.

"I know." Ruth replied with a smile. "I'm so glad that she's happy now." Ruth said cheerfully. "You want to know something, Caledon was starting to get on my nerves with all of his whining when he didn't get his way." Ruth said as she rolled her eyes at the thought of Cal.

"Speaking of Cal, what exactly did you tell him Molly?" Rose asked curiously.

"I told him that you and your mother were headed to the south. I think I told him that you two wanted to live in some town in Georgia." Molly said with a laugh.

"I bet he had a cow when he heard those words come out of your mouth. Cal absolutely hates the south. He says that the people there do too much work and are no good in his opinion. He also said he couldn't see you two cooking." Molly replied. This made Rose and Ruth both laugh.

"How much time do you think we have until he realizes that you lied to him?" Ruth asked.

"We probably have a few days to hurry up and get out of New York City." Molly said with a frown.

"Let's go to Chippewa Falls." Jack said. "My family could let us stay there for a while." Jack said with a smile.

"That sounds great." Rose replied. "I would love to see where you grew up." Rose said happily.

"That would work out perfectly, I have a summer home in Chippewa Falls." Molly added in.

"Let's stay here for the night and get to the train station early tomorrow morning." Ruth said. "We don't want to give Cal a chance to catch up to us once he finds out that he was sent to the wrong location." Ruth said with a frown.

"Sounds like a plan!" Jack said happily as he stole a kiss from Rose.

"Well I'll see you guys in the morning, I'm so tired." Molly said as she made her way to her hotel room.

"We should all do the same, we have an early morning tomorrow." Ruth said agreeing with Molly. Ruth then made her way to her hotel room. Jack and Rose we now the only ones left in the lobby. They made their way to the front desk to get the key to their room. The guy at the desk wished them a good night and then they went off to their room.

Once they were in their room they went to bed. Jack fell asleep right away, but Rose laid awake in bed deep in thought. She was thinking about how lucky she was, and what her future would be like now that she was free. She then drifted off into a peaceful sleep in Jack arms.


	3. A Long Journey Ahead (Part 1)

#### Chapter 3: A Long Journey Ahead

**April 16, 1912- The Journey to Chippewa Falls Pt 1**

Jack and Rose left their hotel room and made their way to the lobby. Ruth and Molly were already there waiting for them.

"Well, it looks like the two love birds woke up." Molly said with a laugh as she walked over to them to wish them a good morning. Ruth looks at her daughter with a weird look.

"Rose, why are you still wearing Cal's jacket?" Ruth asked curiously.

"I don't know. Well, now it's the only jacket I do have. All of my other ones are somewhere at the bottom of the Atlantic." Rose replied as she put her hands into the jacket pocket. Her eyes widened as she felt around in the pockets.

"What is it Rose." Jack and Ruth both asked in unison. Rose just looks at them in silence as she holds up the heart of the ocean.

"Oh my god..." Molly gasped. Just then Rose pulls a lot of money out of the other pocket.

"Well, I guess we have enough money to get to Chippewa Falls." Rose said happily.

"Nonsense...You will not pay a dime, because I will cover everything." Molly said sternly.

"But Molly...No...No...We couldn't do that to you." Ruth said with a frown. Molly just shakes her head at them.

"You guys are my friends, and I love helping those in need, so I'm not taking no for an answer." Molly said with a smile. None of them bothered to argue with her any further and agreed.

"Thank you so much." Jack said. They finally made their way out of the hotel after eating a nice breakfast. It was a long walk to the train station. Rose was beginning to get lightheaded from the all of the walking, but she shrugged it off and kept going.

"Molly, are we getting any closer to the train station?" Ruth asked. Molly looked up at Ruth and nodded.

"Yeah just seven or eight more blocks left to go." Molly replied with a wry smile knowing that's not what they wanted to hear. "Hey look on the bright side, at least we are further than what we were an hour ago. The chances of Hockley finding us are getting slimmer and slimmer." Molly said with a smile hoping to cheer everyone up. The four of them continued walking. About an hour later they passed a sign saying that the train station was in two blocks.

"It looks like we are almost there." Rose said cheerfully as she swung Jacks hand with hers as they were walking. Jack loved the fact that they were holding hands. He didn't think that they would still be together after the ship sunk. After what seemed like hours, they finally made it to the train station. Jack then walks up to the booth to get the tickets.

"How may I help you sir?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Four tickets to Wisconsin please." Jack replied.

"Here you go sir, the train leaves in five minutes. You might want to hurry." The lady said. Jack then runs back over to where Rose, Ruth, and Molly were standing.

"Come on the next train leaves in five minutes!" Jack said as he pulled Rose with him, and motioned for the others to come with them. As they were running to the train Molly caught a glimpse of Cal's henchmen, Lovejoy. Molly tries to get Jack's attention without the other two knowing. Molly pulls Jack closer to her and whispers in her ear.

"Umm...Jack I don't mean to start anything, but I just caught a glimpse of Lovejoy. Something must be up. Let's hurry." Molly said in a serious tone.

"Molly, you can't be serious!" Jack said starting to become really worried. "Did he see you when you looked at him?" Jack asked.

"No, he did not he was looking in a different direction." Molly replied. Jack sighed with relief.

"Cal probably sent him to come look for us." Jack said with a frown. Their train was finally in sight.

"Let's go before he sees us." Jack said as he pulled Rose with him as they ran up to the train. They all boarded the train.

"Phew...that was a close one." Molly said with a sigh. Jack then asks the driver when the train is supposed to leave.

"Excuse me sir, when is this train going to leave for Chippewa Falls?" Jack asked.

"In exactly two minutes." The driver replied. "We're actually ahead of the scheduled time. If we leave ahead of time I get off of work early." The driver said cheerfully.

"I can't wait to get back home." Jack said happily as he walked back towards Rose.

"Everyone hold on tight, this train's about to pull out." The driver said with a smile.

As the train was moving Rose caught a glimpse of Lovejoy. She was frightened when she saw him walking in the direction of the train. She then let Jack know that she saw Lovejoy.

"Jack we have to hide, I just saw Lovejoy and it looked like he was coming this way." Rose said starting to panic.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to get us now, the train is already in motion." Jack said with a smile trying to calm her down.

"He's going to have to deal with me before he even has a chance to get close to you sweetheart." Ruth said reassuring her daughter that she was safe.

"I won't let him get you either." Molly said.

"In other words you are not going anywhere. You have all of us protecting you." Jack said as he pulled her into a hug. "You might want to get some rest while you can, we have a long ride ahead of us." Jack said.

"He's right you know." Ruth said agreeing with Jack. Rose then leaned against Jack and tried to get some sleep. Jack massaging her back and shoulders also helped. Rose then drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Ruth couldn't help but to smile at the young man.

"You know you are the best thing that has ever happened to her." Ruth said with a smile. "You saved her life. She would have had a miserable life if she would have stayed with Cal." Ruth said. "I'm such a horrible mother for arranging such a horrible marriage." Ruth said as she began to cry.

"No, you had to do what you thought was best for your family. Didn't you say that your family was in debt and owed the Hockley's a lot of money?" Jack asked.

"Yes, my husband did not care to tell me that we were in debt. I didn't find that out until the day he died. That's why we were leaving England to go back to America." Ruth said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jack said.

"Poor Rose, she took her father's death really hard. She got along with him much better than she does with me. I don't think she loves me as much as she loves him." Ruth said with a frown.

"She does love you." Jack said. "While we were on the Carpathia she was willing to risk being seen by Cal to warn you that he was after you and her." Jack said with a smile.

"She did?" Ruth replied. Jack replied with a nod.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, may I ask you something very important?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Jack you can ask me anything, and please just call me Ruth." Ruth replied wondering what Jack was about to ask her.

"I was wondering, would it be okay with you if I asked Rose to be my wife?" Jack asked.

"Well of course you can." Ruth said excitedly. "She would be so happy with a man like you, and I'm sure she would approve of that question too." Ruth said with as smile. Neither of them noticed that Rose started to stir.

"Shhh...You don't want to wake her." Jack whispered with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was getting to loud." Ruth replied. "I think we should all take Rose's advice and get some sleep, it's getting late." Ruth said with a yawn. Jack looked over noticed that Molly was already asleep as well. "Good night Jack." Ruth said as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep like the others.

"Good Night." Jack replied.

Jack just sat there wide awake for a few more minutes. He then leaned against Rose who was already asleep and probably dreaming.

"Good night Rose, sweet dreams." Jack said as he kissed her gently on the cheek making sure he did not wake her. As Jack was drifting off into sleep he swore he heard Rose say "I love you Jack" in her sleep. Jack mumbled "I love you too Rose" as he fell asleep.


	4. A Long Journey Ahead (Part 2)

#### Chapter 3: A Long Journey Ahead Pt 2

**April 17, 1912: Journey to Chippewa Falls**

It was now morning and everyone was beginning to wake up. Everyone was awake except for Rose. Jack took advantage of this.

"Good morning my sleeping beauty." Jack said with a smile as he began to run his fingers through Rose's hair. Rose began to wake up. She then looked around realizing that everyone else was already awake.

"Good morning Jack." Rose said as she let out a yawn. "Did I sleep too late?" Rose asked noticing that her mother and Molly were already awake.

"No, not at all." Jack said with a laugh. "You needed you sleep." Jack said.

"I guess I did." Rose replied with a laugh. "How much longer will it be until we get to Chippewa Falls?" Rose asked.

"I don't think it will be much longer." Jack said happily as he looked at the familiar scenery out of the window. Ruth then looks out of the window as well.

"So Jack, do your people know that you are coming back?" Ruth asked.

"No, I haven't written to them since I was in Southampton." Jack said with a frown. "I guess they will be surprised when we knock on the door." Jack said with a smile.

"I guess it will." Ruth replied with a laugh. "Do you have any siblings, or is it just you?" Ruth asked. This question made Jack laugh.

"I'm the only boy and I'm the baby." Jack replied with a laugh "I have five older sisters." Jack said with a laugh. "The oldest is Jemma, then there's Josephine, then Janette, and Johanna, and then there's Jade." Jack said with a smile.

"Sounds like you have a big family." Ruth replied. "I always wished I could have given Rose a brother or sister." Ruth said with a frown. "William and I have been trying for years, but now that's impossible, he's gone." Ruth said.

"With our family it was the complete opposite. My parents thought they were done after Jade. I was a surprise child if you know what I mean." Jack replied. Jack noticed that the train was starting to slow down. Not long after that the driver announced they were two minutes away from their destination.

"This train will be coming to a complete stop in a few minutes, so gather your belongings." The driver announced.

"I can't believe it we are almost there!" Rose said excitedly. She then grabs the jacket that Cal had put on her the night the ship sank. "I swear I'm going to going to get rid of his jacket as soon as I can get a new one." Rose said with a frown as she put her hand in the pockets. She felt something very familiar in the pocket and pulled it out. "Oh my god!" Rose said shocked at what she just pulled out of her pocket.

"Rose, where did you get that? I though Cal took it out of the safe the day the ship sank?" Ruth asked as she looked at the heart of the ocean that Rose was holding up.

"What are we going to do with that? Cal's definitely going to be looking for us now." Jack said with a frown. Rose did not want to think that it was possible that she would have to see that man again.

"I guess he won't' miss this much either." Rose said with a smile as she held the money that Cal left in the other pocket. Ruth's face just lit up with excitement.

"Rose, how much?" Ruth asked. Rose then stated to count the money.

"I don't want to flash all of this money, I don't want us to get robbed." Rose replied. "But from what I remember he put the money in his pocket to bribe the officers to get a guaranteed spot on the life boat." Rose said happily. "It's probably somewhere around a million or a half a million dollars." Rose whispered, not wanting to draw too much attention. Just then the driver announced that they had reached their destination.

"We're here!" Jack said happily. "I can't wait to introduce you all to my family." Jack said as he helped Rose down the stairs. They waited for Ruth and Molly to get off of the train before walking to their destination. It wasn't a long walk from Jacks house. "We don't have that long of a walk." Jack said. "That's the good thing about Chippewa Falls, everything is so close together. About ten minutes later they made it to their destination.

"Rose, this is my home where I grew up as a child. What do you think of it?" Jack asked.

"It's beautiful, and you even have a nice view of the nearby lake." Rose said happily.

"That lake brings back so many memories." Jack said reminiscing his childhood years. "Would you like to meet my family?" Jack asked Rose, Ruth and Molly.

"Sure, we would love to meet them." Rose said excitedly. Jack then knocks on the door. A middle aged woman answered the door.

"Jack? Is that you?" The woman asked.


	5. Jack's Family

#### Chapter 4: Jack's Family

"Hey Mom, I've decided to come back home for a while." Jack said as he greeted his mother at the front door. His mother pulled him into a tight hug. "Jack, I'm so glad you have come back home." The older woman said happily.

"Yes Mom, I'm glad I'm back too, for a while I thought you would never see me again." Jack said with a frown. "Did you hear about the sinking of the Titanic? Well, guess what, I was on that ship." Jack said.

"I'm so happy you are still alive." Jack's mother said as she began to cry. Jack then looked back at Rose.

"I am too, I have someone I would like you to meet." Jack said as he motioned for Rose, Ruth, and Molly to come to the door. "While I was on the Titanic, I met this wonderful girl. I cannot imagine my life without her. I fell in love with her the first time I laid eyes on her on the. We first met on the deck of Titanic." Jack said with a grin. "Mom I would like you to meet Rose." Jack said as he introduced Rose to his mother. "I would also like you to meet Ruth, Rose's mother." Jack said as he introduced Ruth to his mother as well. "This is Molly Brown." Jack said introducing Molly. Jack's mother shook their hands.

"I'm Meredith Dawson, nice to meet you." Meredith said.

"Hey Mom, could they stay with us for a while. You see Rose, Ruth and Molly lost everything on the Titanic when it sank." Jack said with a frown. Meredith just gave her son a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Of course they can." Meredith replied. "Let me show you to the guest bedrooms." Meredith said as she motioned for them to follow her into the house.

"Hey Mom, dinner is almost ready." A woman said from across the house. Jack then motions for Rose to follow him into the kitchen. The woman then turns around.

"Jack, is that you?" The younger woman asked as she ran and hugged him.

"Yes, it's me Jemma, and I have someone I would like you to meet." Jack said with a big smile across his face. "I like to introduce you to my girlfriend." Jack said knowing his sister would be pleased. She had been pestering him for a while to settle down and find himself a woman.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Jemma, Jack's oldest sister." Jemma said as she shook Rose's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater. Your brother is quite the man. He saved my life in more ways than one." Rose said happily. Jemma just smiled after hearing Rose's response.

"Thanks to you, I think my baby brother will settle down." Jemma said with a laugh. This made Rose giggle. Just then three other young women entered the kitchen.

"Did I hear you correctly Jemma, Jack has a girlfriend?" One of the young women asked.

"Yes, you heard correctly. You can meet her in person if you would like, she's standing right here you know." Jemma said as she pointed to Rose. Rose introduced herself to the three women.

"I'm Josephine, nice to meet you." The tall brunette said as she shook Roses hand.

"I'm Janette." The short blonde said as she smiled at Rose.

"I'm Johanna, and I think we will be pretty good friends." The petite blonde with green eyes said with a smile. Jack manages to find Rose.

"Well, it looks like you have met my sisters." Jack said with a laugh. Just then the front door bursts open.

"Mom, I'm back from the market." Jade shouted across the house. No one responds. "Is anybody home?" Jade asks out loud.

"Yes, I'm home." Jack said hoping to surprise his other sister. The familiar voice shocked Jade.

"Jack, is that you?" Jade asked as she made her way into the kitchen. She spots her younger brother and runs towards him. "I can't believe it, you are finally home. Are you here to stay or are you leaving us again." Jade asked with a frown. Jemma looked at her youngest sister with a big smile across her face.

"I think he's actually going to settle down." Jemma said with a chuckle. Jade did not believe that Jack would ever settle down.

"Jack settle down. I don't think that will ever happen, maybe if he found himself a nice woman he would settle down." Jade said as she looked up at her brother who was grinning.

"Hey Jade, I have somebody I want you to meet." Jack said as he pulled Rose into a hug.

"This is my girlfriend Rose, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and she means the world to me." Jack said introducing Rose to his sister. Jade could not believe what just came out of her brother's mouth.

"Hi I'm Jade, nice to meet you." Jade said as she hugged Rose. "You don't know how happy you made all of us, we have been wanting Jack to settle down for years." Jade said with a laugh.

"Son, I honestly thought I would never see you again." Meredith said with a frown. "I'm so glad you are beck home and safe." His mother said. Just then Jemma speaks up.

"Who's ready for dinner?" Jemma asked. Everyone looked up when they heard that dinner was ready.

"Well, it looks like we are actually going to use all of the chairs again." Meredith said happily. "It's been a long time since we've had a full table like this." Meredith said with a frown.

"Well mom, it looks like the empty spots at the table will be permanently filled." Jack said happily.

"Really?" Meredith replied to her son's comment.

"Yes, I plan on marrying Rose." Jack said excitedly.

"Did I just hear you correctly? You are settling down?" Jade asked.

"Yes, I am finally settling down." Jack said with a laugh.

"Jack Riley Dawson settling down, I'd never thought I'd hear this." A woman said as she walked through the front door.

"Aunt Meryl, is that you?" Jack asked.

"Who else could it be" the woman said with a laugh. This made Jack laugh. "And who is the lucky girl?" Meryl asked.

"Aunt Meryl, this is Rose. She is the love of my life." Jack said as he looked across the table at Rose.

"Nice to meet you Rose, I'm Jack's Aunt Meryl." Meryl said introducing herself to Rose.

"Mere, you could have told me that Jack had returned." Meryl said scolding her sister.

"I was going to tell you all tomorrow, because they just came back today." Meredith said with a frown.

"Oh," Meryl said feeling bad for fussing at her younger sister.

"You can join us for dinner if you want." Meredith said offering her sister a spot at the table.

"Thanks for the offer, but I must be on my way. Anthony the kids are probably wondering where I am." Meryl replied. "Mary and AJ are probably starving because Anthony is not a good cook. It's a good thing Mary can cook, and AJ is dating a girl that can cook." Meryl said with a laugh. "Well, I must be on my way now." Meryl said as she wished everyone a good night as she walked out of the door. Everyone had finished up their dinner and had cleaned the dishes. Everyone was about to go up to their rooms but Meredith stopped Jack and Rose as they were about to walk up the stairs.

"You don't know how happy you just made me. First you come back, after having been away for five years. Not only that, but you come back with a very pretty girl that makes you happy." Meredith said trying to hold back the tears. "Jack your father would have been very proud of you." Meredith said. After managing to catch her breath, Meredith spoke again. "Rose, welcome to the family." Meredith said as she hugged her future daughter-in-law.


	6. It's Official

#### Chapter 5: It's Official

**May 14, 1912**

It had been about a month since Jack, Rose, Ruth and Molly had made it to Chippewa Falls. Life was now very different for Ruth and Molly. They now had to learn how to do the things that maids had always done for them. Rose was better off than her mother and Molly.

"Rose and I are going to prepare dinner tonight so you all just hang around until it done." Jemma said to the family. Rose then noticed that Jack wasn't there and started to panic.

"Jemma, have you seen Jack?" Rose asked starting to get worried. Jemma knew exactly where Jack had gone.

"Yes, I have seen Jack, don't worry he just went into town to get some things." Jemma lied. Everyone but Rose knew exactly what Jack was up to. "Let's continue fixing dinner shall we." Jemma said trying to get Rose not to focus on Jack. That was very hard for Rose she never wanted Jack out of her sight because she was afraid to lose him.

"Okay." Rose said with a frown. Jemma realized that it was hard for both of them to be separated. "Do you want me to start making the batter for the cake for dessert tonight while you finish up the stew?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Jemma replied happily. She was so happy to have Rose give her a hand, none of her sisters offered to help her prepare dinner. Only he mother and Jack helped her with the cooking. Jemma has been getting along really well with Rose. They are like best friends now. Rose then proceeds to find the ingredients for the cake batter.

"I hope you all like chocolate." Rose said happily. "Jemma, to tell you the truth, I never really had to cook or bake a thing in my life. When I was little, I would sneak into the kitchen and help our maid out. If my mother would have found out she would have died." Rose said with. "My mother is getting better at these things since she has moved here, thank you all so much for accepting us as part of your family.

"Rose, you are family." Jemma said happily. "I don't care about your lifestyle form the past. I don't criticize anyone." Jemma said. "Neither does my family, well most of them." Jemma said with a laugh.

"Your brother has taught me to enjoy life as it is." Rose said happily. "I was miserable. He saved me in more ways than one." Rose said as tears began to form in her eyes. "If I would not have met Jack I would be married to this Caledon Hockley, who only sees me as a possession to add to his collection." Rose said remembering back to when she was engaged to Cal. "You brother also saved me from a life of just being a house wife, I am now free to do what I want, and not what society sees me as." Rose said.

"Well I guess he did save you in more ways than one. If you would have continued living that life style you would be miserable." Jemma said agreeing with Rose. Jemma could not wait for Jack to get back home. "It looks like you finished the cake." Jemma said as Rose took the finished cake out of the oven.

"No, I'm not done yet. I still have to put the icing on it, and then I'm going to cut up some strawberries to put on top. Do you like strawberries?" Rose said happily. She was proud of the face that she could actually cook without messing up the dish.

"I love strawberries." Jemma said excitedly as she helped Rose cut the rest of the strawberries to put on the cake. "There, all done." Jemma said with a smile.

"Well it looks like we can rest until dinner or until Jack gets back, whichever one happens first." Rose said starting to get anxious. Just then the door opens, and Jack walks in the house.

"I'm home." Jack said loud enough for everyone to hear. He then spots Rose and runs over to her to give her a kiss. "I've been wanting to do that all day. I've missed you so much, Rose." Jack said as he pulled Rose into a tight hug and kissed her.

"I've missed you too Jack." Rose said as she returned his kiss. This made Jemma laugh.

"You don't know how much she missed you." Jemma said with a laugh.

"Could you blame her for missing such a handsome guy like me?" Jack said with a laugh. This made everyone laugh.

"Jack, you are too funny." Johanna said with a laugh. Jemma, Josephine, Janette, and Jade nodded and laughed in agreement. Just then Meredith walks into the living room and greets Jack.

"You four quit picking on my baby, I think he is quite handsome." Meredith said defending Jack, even though she knew the girls were joking. They all loved their baby brother very much.

"Well, who wants dinner?" Jemma asked "I made chicken stew." Jemma said happily.

Everyone made their way to the dinner table. Just then there is a knock on the door. Meredith answers the door, and it was her sister Meryl.

"Come to join us for dinner?" Meredith asked her sister. "It is a rather special night." Meredith said with a smile.

"Sure, but what's the special occasion?" Meryl asked. Meredith just smiled.

"You will see in a little bit during dessert." Meredith said as she led her sister to the kitchen to join everyone else at the table.

"Hey, Aunt Meryl!" The children all said in unison. Jemma then walks over to her aunt and places a bowl of stew in front of her.

"I made chicken stew for dinner tonight." Jemma said proudly. "Eat up." Jemma said as she joined the family at the table. So how was everyone's day?" Meredith asked.

"Mine went well, Rose and I worked in the kitchen to prepare the meal for tonight." Jemma said with a smile.

"It was okay, I just wish some customers wouldn't be so rude." Josephine said with a frown. "It's not easy managing a store." Josephine said.

"I would have to agree with Josephine, customers can be rude. One of them started throwing eggs at us because it was taking too long. We had a crowd of people in our shop today." Janette said with a frown.

"Which shop do you two work at?" Rose asked out of curiosity.

"After our father died we took over the shop that he owned." Josephine said.

"Oh sounds like a lot of work to keep up a shop." Rose said. Both sisters replied with a nod.

"My day went well, I helped Dr. Bradshaw a lot today. It was a busy day." Johanna said with a smile. "I love being able to help people through my job as a nurse." Johanna said with a smile.

What about you, Jack?" Meredith asked her son.

"Well, today went well. I drew some portraits of people in town, and I used that and the money I have been saving for years to buy something special." Jack said with a grin across his face. "I can show you all after dinner if you want." Jack said happily as he looked at Rose who still did not have a clue about what was going to happen. "Rose, how was your day sweetheart?" Jack asked.

"I think today went pretty well. I helped Jemma in the kitchen. I made the dessert for tonight." Rose said proudly. "I made a chocolate cake and I put strawberries on top." Rose said describing the dessert to everyone. Just then Jack disappears into the kitchen to cut the cake for everyone.

"I think today went well, I sold ten cakes and some pastries today." Jade said happily.

"You work at a bakery?" Ruth asked Jade. Jade replied with a nod.

"I can teach you how to bake different desserts someday if you want." Jade asked Ruth.

"I would love for you to teach me how to bake, I never really was good at it." Ruth said with a laugh. Just then Jack returns with plates in his hands he puts a plate in front of everyone. Everyone's plate has a slice of cake on it. Everyone, except for Rose, her plate had a small black box on it. Rose noticed this right away and grabbed the box and opened it. She was shocked when she saw what was in it.

"Oh...Jack, it's...be...bea...beautiful..." Rose said happily. Before she could say anything else Jack asked her a very important question.

"Rose, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Winning that game of poker and betting everything was the best risk I ever took in my life. Why...because it got me those tickets and those lucky tickets brought me to you. I can't imagine my life without you. Rose will you be my best friend, my lover, and will you be my wife?" Jack asked knowing what that answer would be. Tears began to form in Rose's eyes.

"Jack, of course I will be your wife. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't know how I could go on if I didn't have you by my side for the rest of my life." Rose said as she put the ring on her finger and gave Jack a passionate kiss.

"Rose, you don't know how happy you just made me." Jack said as he returned the kiss. "Oh, and do you want your piece of cake now?" Jack asked with a laugh realizing that he only put the ring box on Rose's plate.

"Sure, I would love a piece of cake." Rose replied. Jack then brings her a piece of cake. He also gets out a bottle of champagne.

"This calls for a celebration." Jack said happily as he fixed everyone a glass.

"To Jack and Rose." Ruth said excitedly as she help up her glass.

"To Jack and Rose." Everyone else repeated in unison.

"Well, it's official! Rose, welcome to the family. You too Ruth, welcome to the family." Meredith said excitedly.


	7. Let the Planning Begin

#### Chapter 6: Let The Planning Begin

**May 17, 1912**

Jack and Rose put most of their time together towards planning their wedding. They were almost completely done with the planning in a matter of days. They wanted to get married as soon as possible, so they could never be separated.

"Why are you two planning your wedding so quickly?" Jemma asked out of curiosity. The two of them responded with a laugh.

"Why wait?" Jack asked his sister with a chuckle.

"Why rush you have all of the time in the world. I don't think Rose is going to leave you any time soon." Jemma replied.

"Jemma, give up, you're never going to convince them to push the wedding back to a later date." Josephine said with a laugh. "Am I right?" she said asking her brother and soon to be sister-in-law. Both Jack and Rose nodded in agreement with Josephine. "I wouldn't blame them, once they are married they truly can't be separated." Josephine said with a smile.

"I wouldn't want to be separated from Jack, even if we aren't married. I can't imagine my life without him." Rose said as she put her pen down and walked over to hug Jack. Jack felt the same way about her.

"The same goes for me too. I couldn't take my eyes off of her when I first met her." Jack said. "I still can't take my eyes off of her, and I never will." Jack said with a grin. Just then Meredith enters the room with a letter in her hand. The letter was addressed to Jack.

"Jack, I believe this is for you." Meredith said as she handed her son the letter. Jack opened the letter.

_Dear Jack,_

_If you are here or even alive still, I thought you might like to know this. I know you probably don't want to hear anything else about the sinking of the Titanic, but I have some new that you might actually want to hear. Fabrizio is still alive. He survived the Titanic, his name was never recorded on the survivors list. He sent me a letter not that long ago saying he was in Wisconsin. I believe he said he was coming back to Chippewa Falls. Jack can you believe it Fabrizio has come back home to us safe and sound, and I hope you are all right too. I sent this to your house, because I assumed this is where you would be if you survived the Titanic tragedy._

_Your friend,_

_Serafina,_

"I can't believe it!" Jack said excitedly.

"What is it Jack?" Rose asked.

"Do you remember Fabrizio?" Jack asked Rose. Jemma looked up and nodded.

"Isn't that your Italian best friend?" Jemma asked.

"Yes, it sure is. Don't you all remember Fabrizio?" Jack asked the rest of his family. Everyone nodded.

"Oh, he's the friends that I met on the Titanic right?" Rose asked.

"Yes, and this letter was from his older sister saying that he's still alive. He didn't die on the Titanic after all!" Jack said excitedly. "And He's back in Chippewa Falls" Jack said happily. "Maybe we can pay him a surprise visit later on." Jack said to Rose. They then grabbed the list of who they wanted at the wedding to show their family.

"Can someone get my mother over here too, I think she needs to be part of this." Rose asked Jade who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, no problem." Jade replied. She then walked out of the kitchen and returned minutes later with Rose's mother.

"Shall we begin going over the list of wedding guests.

"We have Meredith Dawson, Ruth DeWitt Bukater, Jemma, Josephine, Janette, Johanna, Jade, Aunt Meryl and Family, and Molly,...Jack is there anyone else that I'm leaving out?" Rose asked. "Oh, what a stupid question, Fabrizio and his family." Rose said with a smile.

"Yes, I think that is pretty much everyone we want at our wedding." Jack said as he put an arm around Rose's shoulder. "Hey mom, is that everyone?" Jack asked.

"Yes Jack, I believe that is everyone." Meredith said with a smile. "I believe we are pretty much done with the planning. Now all we have to do is find a dress for Rose." Meredith said with a smile.

"Can you believe it Rose we are already done planning our wedding. All we need is your dress and after that all we have to do is wait for the date. No need for a rehearsal it's a really small wedding for friends and family only." Jack said happily.

"Everyone ready to go dress shopping?" Ruth asked. Everyone replied with a nod.


	8. Simple, But Perfect

#### Chapter 7: Simple, But Perfect

**May 17, 1912: In Town**

Not long after talking about the wedding guests, everyone left the house.

"Rose, let's go find you a dress." Janette told her future sister-in-law as she pulled her away from Jack and out of the door. Ruth couldn't help but smile at this.

"I cannot wait!" Rose said excitedly. All of the family was excited for Jack and Rose. Rose was surprised at how well her mother was taking this. "Jack, can you believe how well my mother is taking this?" Rose asked Jack in a whisper. Jack replied with a nod remembering the talk he had with Ruth DeWitt Bukater on the train.

"People change, and in this case it is a good change." Jack replied in a whisper. Ruth walks over to her daughter and future son-in-law.

"Rose, it seems like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms. Now, here you are all grown up, and about to get married." Ruth said. Tears were starting to form in Ruth's eyes. "I'm sorry I was not the best mother. I'm probably the worst mother in the world, Rose. I almost ruined your life by making you miserable." Ruth said as she began to cry.

"Mom, it's okay, we all make mistakes. You did not ruin my life. You were only trying to raise me as best as you could. You were trying to raise me similar to how you were brought up because that's all you knew." Rose said as she put an arm around her mother's shoulder. This made Ruth smile.

"Thank you so much Rose, you don't know how much your words mean to me." Ruth said as she whipped her tears away. "I have learned so much from you and Jack over the past few months." Ruth said with a smile. "Material possessions aren't everything, there's so much more to life than money. I wish I would have realized this earlier on in life." Ruth admitted.

As they were walking, Ruth thought she noticed a familiar person. A familiar person from Titanic that they did not wish to see again. However, the man did not see them, but was probably told to find them.

"Ruth are you okay?" Meredith asked Ruth, noticing her blank stare and worried expression.

"Let's get out of sight. There is a man that is after Me, Rose, and Jack." Ruth replied.

"Why would someone be coming after you, Rose, and Jack?" Meredith asked. Ruth, Rose and Jack just looked up at Meredith.

"That will be a story for later, because it's really long." Jack explained to his mother. Meredith replied with a nod.

"Well, it looks like you picked a good store to hide in, we are in the dress shop." Meredith said with a laugh trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes, I guess we did." Rose replied with a laugh.

"Well, let's get started then." Josephine said with a chuckle. Rose walked off to find a couple of dresses while everyone was talking. She then goes to the back to put one of the dresses on. Rose then returned wearing one of the dresses.

"It looks good on you, but I don't think it is the right dress. It just doesn't look like something that you would wear." Jade said noticing all of the beads, glitter, and gems on the dress.

"I would have to agree with Jade." Jemma replied with a frown. So Rose went try on another dress, and many more. After running back to try on many dresses, Rose tries on another dress. This dress was simple, but it was still fancy and not too plain. Rose then walked back to show the other the dress.

"Oh my, that dress is so beautiful on you, Rose." Johanna said as she looked at every detail on the dress.

"I would have to agree with Johanna, this dress looks so good on you." Jemma said happily.

"This one suits you more than the other dresses you have tried on." Jade said with a smile.

"I love it!" Ruth replied excitedly. This made Rose's day. She was so glad that her mother liked the dress that she had picked out. "What do you think Meredith?" Ruth asked.

"I think it's perfect! She wears the dress, the dress doesn't wear her." Meredith said happily.

"It's simple, but it's perfect." Josephine said happily.

"I think it's beautiful!" Jack said excitedly as he pulled Rose into a hug. "But, I always think you are beautiful regardless of what you wear." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Well then, it's settled, I want this dress." Rose said excitedly


	9. Bad News

#### Chapter 8: Bad News

**May 17, 1912: The Hockley Mansion**

Later that day Spicer Lovejoy had made it back to the Hockley Mansion. Cal was still looking for Rose. He did not believe that she died on the Titanic, and Lovejoy was about to prove him right.

"Caledon, where is that diamond that you had me buy a month ago?" Nathan Hockley asked his son. Nathan Hockley was not happy that the diamond had disappeared.

"I gave it to my fiancé." Cal said.

"What fiancé? I don't see a young lady with you right now." Nathan growled. "For all I know you could be making all of this up because you lost the diamond." Nathan yelled at his son.

"No, I didn't lose the diamond, I just don't know where Rose is at the moment. We were separated when the Titanic was sinking." Cal said with a frown.

"I'll tell you what, I will give you a year to find a wife. Finding that diamond would be a bonus. If you fail to marry within a year I will give your brother the family business." Nathan said. Cal finding a wife was more important that finding that diamond.

"What ever happened to that DeWitt Bukater girl you fancied, just from the name it sounds like she comes from a family of money?" Nathan asked.

"That is my fiancé, and she has the diamond. I was trying to tell you that earlier." Cal said starting to get aggravated with his father.

"Oh...Why didn't you just say that in the first place." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes. "Isn't she the daughter of Ruth and William DeWitt Bukater?" Nathan asked.

"Yes she is." Cal replied with a smile.

"Mr. Hockley, I think you might want to know this, I saw Ruth today." Lovejoy said with a smile.

"Well, did you speak with her?" Cal asked.

"No, she seemed in a hurry to get to whatever shop she was going to." Lovejoy said with a frown, knowing that Cal would not be pleased with that answer.

"Why didn't you speak with her?" Call asked starting to get angry with Lovejoy. "Maybe she could have some information on Rose's whereabouts." Cal yelled. "Where did you see her last?" Cal asked.

"I saw her in some town in Wisconsin." Lovejoy said hoping that Cal would stop yelling at him for try to help.

"Was she with anyone?" Cal asked starting to get impatient.

"Well she was with some woman and it looked like they were gossiping like all women do." Lovejoy said.

"That doesn't narrow anything down. What did the woman look like?" Cal asked.

"She had long blonde hair that was to her shoulders." Lovejoy said hoping Cal would stop interrogating him. "It looked kind of like Ruth's good friend Mary from Philadelphia. You do remember Mrs. Kriekenbaum don't you? She has a daughter that is around the same age as Rose. I believe her name is Mildred." Lovejoy said hoping that he wouldn't get yelled at again.

"What would they be doing in Wisconsin?" Cal asked.

"Maybe they wanted cheese." Lovejoy replied. This made Cal chuckle.

"Well Mr. Cheese, I'm sending you to go find them." Cal said with a evil laugh. Lovejoy frowned at this.

"How will I know where to look? I only saw a glance of them, and they were in town. Who knows where Ruth DeWitt Bukater is staying now?" Lovejoy said with a frown.

"I don't care what you have to do, who you have to threaten, where you have to go, or who you have to kill, just bring me Rose DeWitt Bukater and that necklace. Don't come back until you have found her. Once you have found her come back and tell me. I want to bring her back myself." Cal said as a wicked grin spread across his face.

"Anything for you, Mr. Hockley." Lovejoy replied with a frown.

"Well, what are you waiting on? Don't you have a job to do? Get out!" Call yelled. "I hope he finds her and fast." Cal mumbled to himself. He was so aggravated he didn't even notice his step-brother walk in the house.

"What is with all of the yelling for?" Carson asked his brother.

"Why am I yelling you ask?" Cal replied to his brother. "I lost my fiancé and she has the diamond that father had bought for me to give to her." Cal yelled.

"Aren't you going to go find her?" Carson asked. Cal rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Why do you think I sent Lovejoy out and told him not to return until he's spotted her?" Cal replied.

"If I don't marry within a year, Father will give the business to you." Cal said angrily.

"Well, at least the business is still being run by the family." Carson said trying to lighten up the mood.

"That's not the point! You are only a child. Have you ever heard of a ten-year-old running a business? No, I didn't think so, that's my point." Cal said as he rolled his eyes.

"I see what you mean." Carson said as he began to cry.

"Don't cry, whenever you are older you can be my business partner." Cal said with a wicked grin across his face.

"Really?" Carson asked happily. Cal replied with a nod.

"Yes, really." Cal replied. Carson then ran up to his older brother and hugged him.

"Thanks, you are the best Cal!" Carson said excitedly.

"Don't mention it." Cal replied as he pat his brother on the shoulder. "Run along, I have some business I need to take care of." Cal said with a smile.

"Your mother would be proud of you." Nathan Hockley said as he walked closer to his son. "Did you mean it though?" Nathan asked.

"Mean what?" Cal asked confused as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Mean that Carson could help you run the business once he's older?" Nathan said in a serious tone.

"Well of course I meant it." Cal said happily.

"Well, if that's the case I will push back your deadline to a year and a half. So you should be married by then." Nathan said as he pat his oldest son on the shoulder. As Nathan walked off, Cal had that wicked smile across his face.

"I always get what I want." Cal mumble under his breath.


	10. I Will Never Let Go

#### Chapter 9: I Will Never Let Go

**June 2, 1912: The Dawson's Backyard**

The big day was finally here, it was Jack and Rose's wedding day. It wasn't going to be a very big wedding, and it was going to be held in the Dawson's backyard. It was mostly family attending and a couple of Jack and Rose's friends.

"I cannot believe you are already getting married, Rose." Ruth said as she was tightening Rose's corset. "I'm so happy for you and Jack!" Ruth said excitedly

"You don't know how much your approval means to us." Rose said happily as she let out a sigh of relief as her mother finished tightening the corset. She was in that wedding dress in no time.

"I really love that dress on you." Jemma said with a smile. "Now that you are dressed let's do your hair and makeup." Jemma said happily.

"I don't want anything too drastic with the makeup." Rose said with a frown. "I want it to look natural." Rose said.

"I can do that for you." Janette said with a smile.

"While Janette does your makeup, I can fix your hair." Jemma said. "How would you like your hair?" Jemma asked. Rose had to think about that for a few minutes. Rose finally made up her mind on how she wanted her hair.

"I want my hair loose. I don't want a big fancy up do or anything like that." Rose said with a smile.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do." Jemma replied as she started to brush Rose's long red hair. Jemma took advantage of how curly Rose's hair was and worked with it.

"I can't wait!" Rose said happily. "It's killing me to be away from Jack all day though." Rose said with a frown.

"And it's killing him too." Meredith said with a laugh as she walked into the bathroom joining the rest of the women helping Rose get ready. About an hour later, Rose was all dressed and made up for her wedding.

"Rose you look beautiful." Johanna said as she walked back into the room with the rest of the women.

"Yes, she does." Ruth said almost in tears already.

"Let's get her outside, I think we have kept Jack waiting long enough. We don't want him to think his bride ran away." Meredith said.

"I don't even want to think about how sad he would be if he ever lost you, Rose." Jade said.

"He would be devastated, and would probably leave again." Jemma said with a frown.

"We don't want that happening again." Meredith said.

"Why are we talking about this?" Rose said with a frown. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm never going to be separated from Jack again. I can't imagine my life without him." Rose said dreamily as she walked out of the house. She looks straight ahead and she sees Jack straight ahead. Everyone stood as they saw her walking to Jack. Rose couldn't be any happier, she had all that she wanted.

The wedding wasn't big at all, and it was in the Dawson's backyard. Jack and Rose didn't have enough money to have an extravagant wedding like Rose would have had if she had married Cal. She didn't have over 500 guests attending her wedding. The only people attending the wedding were the ones that mattered. Jacks sisters were the bridesmaids. Jack only had two groomsmen and he could care less. Fabrizio was his best man.

The priest had started speaking, and everyone listened. It felt like an eternity to Jack, because he couldn't kiss his bride until they said their I do's, and it didn't sound like the priest was getting any closer. Finally the moment came.

"Do you Jack Dawson, take Rose DeWitt Bukater as your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Jack said in a serious tone.

"Do you Rose DeWitt Bukater, take Jack Dawson as your husband?" The priest asked Rose.

"I do." Rose replied as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Jack, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said with a smile. "I know you have been waiting all day to do this." The priest said with a laugh. Jack did not hesitate, he and Rose shared a very passionate kiss.

"I love you Jack." Rose said dreamily.

"I love you too Rose." Jack replied as he kissed his wife again.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Dawson." The priest said happily as they walked down the aisle. Everyone stood up as they walked out. Ruth was in tears as she watched her daughter walk by.

Jack and Rose walked to the nearby table with their wedding cake on it. The cake wasn't and enormous three tiered cake, but it was more than enough for all of the guests to have a piece. So Jack cut the first piece of cake and fed it to her he purposely got icing on her face.

"You're so rude!" Rose said with a laugh as she shoved a piece of cake in Jack's face. "Who's the rude one now?" Jack said with a chuckle.

"Look at those two. I don't think anyone can be more in love than Jack and Rose." Fabrizio said to Jemma.

"I agree." Fabrizio replied.

"Oh how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself." Jemma said with a frown. "I'm Jemma Dawson, I'm Jack's oldest sister." Jemma said introducing herself to Jack's best friend.

"I'm Fabrizio De Rossi." Fabrizio said as he shook Jemma's hand.

Rose and Jack noticed this from across the yard. They then looked away so Jemma and Fabrizio would keep talking. They were too deep into their own conversation to even notice Jack and Rose looking at them.

"I think someone's in love." Jack said with a chuckle. Rose nodded in agreement.

"I think Fabrizio is falling in love with Jemma." Rose said happily.

"He's just what Jemma needs." Jack said with a laugh. "Oh, and by the way, I have something I want to tell you." Jack said.

"We are going to Santa Monica!" Jack said happily. "I have been putting some of the money I earned at work aside for this, and both of our mothers' put some money towards this trip as well." Jack said happily.

"Oh my Jack, I don't know what to say. I'm so excited, I can't wait." Rose said excitedly. Just then Meredith walks up to Jack and Rose.

"I packed both of your bags for the trip. You might want to grab them soon, you wouldn't want to miss your train now would you?" Meredith said. So both Jack and Rose went grab their things and headed out. Everyone was cheering and congratulating them as they were leaving the house to go to the train station. They finally made it to the train station an hour after leaving the house.

"Can you believe it Rose, we're married!" Jack said happily. Rose just pulled Jack into a hug.

"Nothing can separate us now, we are together forever." Rose said as she kissed Jack. "I am the luckiest woman alive." Rose said.

"And I'm the luckiest man." Jack said cheerfully. "I'm king of the world!" Jack said loudly. "I'm now married to the most beautiful woman in the world." Jack said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Jack, I love you." Rose said.

"I love you too, Rose." Jack said as the two of them boarded the train.


	11. Let the Fun Begin (Part 1)

#### Chapter 10: Let The Fun Begin - Part 1

**June 6, 1912: Santa Monica**

It had taken Jack and Rose almost four days to get to Santa Monica by train. They finally made it to the place that they have been wanting to go to together, since they met on the Titanic.

"Mr. Dawson, I do believe you told me that you would teach me some things." Rose said with a smile.

"Ah, I do remember saying I teach you some things." Jack replied remembering what he told Rose on Titanic.

"You never did finish teaching how to spit like a man." Rose said with a laugh.

"Yeah, you're mother kind of ruined that lesson, when she and the other first class women walk by." Jack said with a laugh.

"Hey, I tried to stop you before she saw that." Rose said with a laugh.

"Well, what are you waiting on, show me what you've got." Jack said with a laugh, knowing that this would be interesting. So, Rose gave it a try and to her surprise she did pretty well.

"How was that one?" Rose asked. Jack just pat his wife on the shoulder.

"That was pretty good, has someone been practicing?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"Well, I did spit in Cal's eye when I was trying to escape him on the Titanic." Rose replied as she blushed.

"Yes, I do remember that." Jack said with a laugh.

"Did you see how those people around looked at me, after I did that?" Rose asked. "They probably though I was disgrace to society." Rose said with a laugh. "Well, what are we going to do next Mr. Dawson?" Rose asked with a mischievous laugh.

"How about we go drink some cheap beer, ride a horse, and ride roller coasters until we throw up." Jack said with a laugh.

"That sounds perfect." Rose said happily. Jack laughed.

"Well, what are we waiting on? Let's go get us some cheap beer." Jack said as they walked over to a bar to go get some beer. Jack walked up to the bar.

"What can I get for you?" The man asked.

"Two beers please." Jack replied. The man walked to the back and returned with two beers.

"Here you go sir." The man replied as Jack handed him the money. Jack then walks over to Rose and hands her a beer. Jack then takes a huge gulp of beer. He then let out a loud belch. Rose just looked at him.

"Jack!" Rose said loudly. "I can't believe you." Rose said with a laugh.

"What, you've never seen a man burp before. What, they didn't teach you that in finishing school either." Jack said with laugh.

"No!" Rose replied. Jack just pats his wife on the shoulder.

"You know you want to, just let loose and do it." Jack said with a laugh. So Rose took a huge swig of beer and belched louder than Jack had. Jack was stunned, he didn't think she would really do it.

"Rose," Jack said loudly. "How rude, that was very unlady like." Jack said with a laugh. Rose looked up and gave Jack a mischievous smirk. The two of them continued belching, and did not notice that a couple had approached them. Rose then looked back and noticed the couple standing behind them. She elbowed Jack to get him to stop.

"Giving up already." Jack said with a laugh. He then looked back and realized why Rose had elbowed him. "Oh, I'm sorry." Jack said with a grin as he blushed.

"I was wondering if you know of any local artists that would draw a picture of us. You see, my husband and I just got married the other day. We would like a picture of us together to remember our trip." The woman asked.

"Well, we are here on a trip too. My husband and I just got married four days ago." Rose said. The woman smiled at them.

"Well, congratulations to both of you" The woman said.

"Thank you, congratulations to both of you as well." Rose said. "I'm Rose Dawson, nice to meet you." Rose said introducing herself. "This is my husband Jack, and he's an amazing artist." Rose said proudly.

"I'm Agnes, and this is my husband Walter." Agnes said introducing her husband and herself. "Mrs. Dawson, did I here you correctly?" Agnes said. "You did say your husband was an amazing artist right?" Agnes asked.

"Yes, I draw portraits. I used to draw portraits on the pier here." Jack said with a smile. "Would you like me to draw a portrait of you and your husband?" Jack asked. Agnes and Walter could not believe this.

"Are you sure about this?" Agnes replied. Jack replied with a nod.

"Of course I would, I love drawing." Jack said happily.

"How much will it cost us?" Walter asked. Jack just shook his head.

"It won't cost you anything." Jack replied.

"But sir..." Agnes said.

"Just call me Jack," Jack said with a smile. "I'm on vacation, so I'm not going to charge anyone. I'm not even local." Jack said with a laugh. "So, how about we go to the pier." Jack said as he motioned for everyone to follow him. Jack, Rose, Agnes, and Walter then made their way to the pier.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to us." Walter said happily.

"Pose however you want for your portrait." Jack said as he took out a blank sheet of paper. Jack then began sketching the couple. Rose was taking in the scenery while Jack was drawing. Once he finished the drawing he dated it and signed his name on it. He then handed the portrait to the couple.

"Thank you so much Jack." Agnes said. "You did say that you weren't from here, right?" Agnes asked. "Where are you and Rose from?" Agnes asked.

"Rose and I live in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin." Jack replied as he pulled Rose close to him.

"Really?" Walter asked. Jack replied with a nod.

"That's awesome, because that's where we are moving to." Agnes said cheerfully.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we will run into each other once we get back home." Jack said happily as he and Rose made their way to the rollercoaster.


	12. Let the Fun Begin (Part 2)

#### Chapter 10: Let The Fun Begin – Part 2

**June 6, 1912: Santa Monica**

"Jack, are we going ride rollercoasters until we throw up?" Rose asked with a laugh remembering what Jack had promised her when they were on Titanic.

"Yes, that's exactly what we are about to do." Jack said with a laugh as they got in line for the ride. The line was moving rather quickly. Before they knew it they were on the ride. Rose pulled Jack close to her. "Are you nervous?" Jack asked. Rose nodded.

"Just a little." Rose said with a smile.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, don't worry." Jack said as he held her tight. The rollercoaster started moving. Rose was enjoying herself in no time. They held each other close as the rollercoaster was about to go down a huge drop. The ride did not last long. After the ride stopped Jack and Rose got off.

"That was so fun!" Rose said happily. Jack couldn't help but laugh at this. "Are we riding it again" Rose asked with a laugh.

"If you want to ride the rollercoaster again, we can. It's whatever you want to do." Jack replied. Rose looked up at Jack with a smile.

"Let's get back on that rollercoaster, and ride until we throw up." Rose said with a laugh. So they got back in line to go on the rollercoaster. They rode the rollercoaster three more times before calling quits.

"Well, did you throw up yet?" Jack asked with a laugh. Rose shook her head.

"No, but I think we rode it enough for today Rose said with a laugh. "Jack, I want you to teach me how to ride a horse like a man." Rose asked with a laugh. This made Jack smile.

"Sure, but none of that sitting to the side stuff." Jack replied with a laugh. Rose replied with a nod. They then made their way to the beach. Jack walked over to the man and asked if he could teach his wife how to ride a horse. The man nodded and gave jack the reigns. Jack rode the horse beck to where Rose was waiting.

"Oh, my Jack this is so awesome." Rose said as he helped her get on the horse properly. Jack then got on the horse's back as well.

"Let's go horseback riding." Jack said excitedly as he got the horse to start moving.

"This is so fun." Rose said as they were riding along the beach.

"Rose, this is how you ride a horse like a man." Jack said with a chuckle. "Hold on, because I'm about to make this horse run." Jack said with a laugh. All of a sudden the horse was running. They rose along the beach for awhile. Jack had to pull the reigns suddenly to stop the horse from running over a person that was in their path.

"Jack, look out, there's a person right there!" Rose said hoping that he could stop the horse in time. Jack managed to stop the horse in time missed the person by a few inches. "Well Rose, I guess we should call it a day." Jack said with a frown.

"Can we have a few more beers before we go back to our room?" Rose asked with a mischievous grin. Jack chuckled at this and replied with a nod. So they made their way back to the bar that they were at earlier. Jack went up to get the beers. It was the same man that was running the bar earlier.

"Back for more, I see." The man said to Jack. "Do you want the same thing as earlier?" The man asked. Jack nodded, so the man hand him two beers. Jack took the beers and walked back to where Rose was sitting. He handed Rose her beer.

"Thank you." Rose said with a smile as she took a swig.

"Go easy on the beer now." Jack said with a laugh. Rose looked at him with a frown, and pretended to be offended.

"What, just because I'm a woman means I can't drink?" Rose said as she took another sip of beer. Jack just laughed at this.

"No, I didn't say that, I just don't want you belching like you did earlier." Jack said with a laugh.

"I do believe you were belching too." Rose replied. After finishing their beers, they decided to walk along the beach. The sun was already beginning to set. "Jack, it's so beautiful outside." Rose said.

"I love watching the sun set." Jack replied as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Watching the sun set reminds me of the day you truly set me free, Jack." Rose said dreamily. "I remember when made my way to the bow of the ship, and you were already there. You truly set me free Jack Dawson. I really did fly that day." Rose said with a smile remembering that evening with Jack on the Titanic.

"I remember that evening too." Jack replied.

"I believe you also drew my portrait later that evening." Rose said with a laugh. Jack laughed at this.

"Yes, I sure did." Jack said remembering that day.

"Yes then we ran away from Spicer Lovejoy. That was so fun." Rose said with a laugh.

"I think you really pissed him off when you made faces at him from the elevator." Jack said with a chuckle. Rose laughed.

"I'm sure I did, I couldn't stand that man watching my every move." Rose said with a frown. "Then we ended up in the storage area of the ship." Rose said.

"The look on those guards faces, when they opened the Renault thinking we were in it." Jack said with a laugh. "The expression on their faces was so priceless." Jack said.

"Yes it was. What, did they think that we were actually going to be that easy to find." Rose said with a laugh. It was starting to get dark outside, so Jack and Rose made it back to their room for the night like they had planed earlier that day.

"They couldn't out smart us, not even Cal." Jack said with a laugh.

"Jack, there is one more place I would like to go to tonight." Rose said as they were walking back to their room.

"And where would that be?" Jack asked.

"The stars." Rose replied dreamily. Jack replied with a nod remembering the time they were in the Renault on the Titanic.

"I can take you there again." Jack said with a smile.


	13. Back From the Dead

#### Chapter 11: Back From The Dead

**June 7, 1912: The Dawson's House**

Back at the Dawson's house, things were going well. Ruth was learning how to cook with Jemma during the day since Rose and Jack were away. Jemma and Ruth were making breakfast in the kitchen.

"So Mrs. DeWitt Bukater, what do you want to make for breakfast" Jemma asked.

"Oh Jemma, please, just call me Ruth." Ruth said. "I would like to make anything, I'm really interested in learning how to cook. I never really learned how to cook as girl, the maids always did all of that for us." Ruth said with a frown. "Thank goodness Rose knows a little bit more than I do about cooking. She was always a little rebel. She would sneak down to the kitchen and help the maids whenever she had the chance." Ruth said with a laugh remembering the past.

"So you and your daughter were a family with money?" Jemma asked. Ruth nodded.

"We boarded the Titanic as first class passengers." Ruth said with a frown.

"So how did Rose end up meeting Jack then, he and Fabrizio had two third class tickets?" Jemma asked.

"Jemma, your brother is a hero. They first met when he pulled Rose back onto the ship. She said she was trying to look at the propellers and she slipped. If Jack wouldn't have been there she would have gone overboard." Ruth replied.

"He really is a hero." Jemma said happily.

"At the time Rose was engaged to Caledon Hockley. This was an arranged engagement, that I later regretted encouraging. Cal invited Jack to have dinner with us the next night." Ruth explained.

"That Caledon guy sounds horrible." Jemma said with a frown.

"So during the day, Rose went to find Jack to thank him for saving her life. From that point on, I think she decided that she wanted to be with Jack for the rest of her life." Ruth said happily.

"Jack told me he knew he loved her the first time he laid eyes on her." Jemma said with a laugh. "He didn't care if she was taken. He said he knew she looked miserable with Caledon or whatever his name is." Jemma said.

"I'm so glad that she fell in love with Jack, I couldn't stand Hockley's whining when he didn't get his way. I bet he's still searching for Rose now to try and get her back so he can get married." Ruth said with a frown.

"Oh, I didn't know he was after Rose." Jemma said with a frown.

"Yes, he is after us. That man that we ran from the other day when we were dress shopping was his body guard Spicier Lovejoy." Ruth said. "Hockley is the reason my husband had to fake his death and flee Pennsylvania." Ruth admitted.

"Wait, you mean your husband is alive?" Jemma asked.

"Yes, he didn't come to the wedding because he didn't want to risk being discovered by Hockley." Ruth said with a frown. "Poor Rose, she doesn't even know he's still alive." Ruth said with tears starting to form in her eyes. "He does know that she is married though, because I wrote him." Ruth replied.

"I'm so sorry." Jemma said as she patted her mother-in-law on the shoulder.

"Jemma, could you please keep this between you, your mother, and I for a while?" Ruth asked.

"Your secret is safe with me, and I'm sure mother will say the same." Jemma replied. Meredith nodded agreeing with what Jemma said. "I didn't mean to pry into your business or anything, I was just wondering how Jack met Rose." Jemma said with a frown. Just then there was a knock on the door. Meredith got up from her seat to answer the door.

"Who are you?" Meredith asked the unfamiliar man.

"Oh, I'm Ed Smith, and I'm looking for Ruth DeWitt Bukater." Ed Said with a smile. Ruth heard her name from the kitchen and went to the door to see who it was. She was shocked when she realized who it was at the door.

"William, what are you doing here and how did you get here without being noticed?" Ruth asked her husband.

"Nobody but you knows that Ed Smith is really William Bukater." William said with a laugh.

"William, get in here before someone sees you." Ruth said with a frown. She then looked at Meredith and Jemma who were still confused as to what was going on. "Meredith, Jemma, this is my husband William Bukater. He is not really dead, he had to fake his death in order to flee the state unnoticed." Ruth explained.

"Why did he have to flee the state?" Meredith asked out of curiosity.

"We were on the verge of going bankrupt, and Hockley was making our lives miserable. First of all, he is the reason that my husband's business shut down, and he had the building demolished to use the space for his own business. He also said we owed him, so I arranged for Rose to marry Caledon. I did this to keep our social status, but Rose was miserable." Ruth explained, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"I decided that we could avoid this whole situation with a plan that I had come up with. Poor Rosie, doesn't know about this plan, and she thinks I'm dead" William added in. "I faked my death so I could escape to another state, and Ruth and Rose went with Caledon to England to celebrate their engagement. Then they returned to America on the Titanic. They were going to go back to Philadelphia and the wedding would have taken place days later." William said. "Then after that I was going to get them back somehow." William said with a frown.

"Well, it looks like our little Rosie had different plans." Ruth said with a laugh. Meredith and Jemma already knew the story of how Rose met Jack, and how he saved her.

"Now I really hate that Hockley man and his son." Jemma said angrily. "I will do whatever I can to help you. You are all family now, even you William." Jemma said with a smile. "Oh, and I'm Jemma, I'm Jack's oldest sister." Jemma said introducing herself to William.

"I'm Meredith, I'm Jack's mother." Meredith said as she shook William's hand. "What Jemma said is true, you are family and we will do anything to help you." Meredith said.

"Thank you so much for helping my wife and daughter." William said thanking Meredith.

"You are so welcome." Jemma replied with a smile. "Here, let me take your coat, you must be hot in that work coat." Jemma said as she took William's coat and hung it with the others.

"Thank you, Jemma." William replied. "Oh and could you all call me Ed or Mr. Smith whenever we are out in public of in front of others that aren't family or friends." William asked.

"Sure thing, I'll tell the others once they get home." Meredith replied. William looked confused, but Meredith answered his question before he could ask. "Yes, I four other daughters, their names are Josephine, Janette, Johanna, and Jade, and Jack is the baby." Meredith said.

"Oh, okay." William said as he let out a sigh of relief. "When am I going to see my daughter, and meet my new son-in-law?" William asked. "It's been almost two years since I have seen my daughter, and I can't wait to meet the man that won over my daughter's heart." William said with a smile.

"They should be returning home within the next few days or so." Ruth replied. "William, I'm so glad that you are back." Ruth said. "I'm sure Rose will be so excited to see you, she misses you so much. Sometimes she cries when I mention your name." Ruth said as she pat her husband on the shoulder.


	14. Jack and Rose's Return

#### Chapter 12: Jack and Rose's Return

**June 13, 1912: The Dawson's House**

It had been a few days since Ruth was reunited with William. Everyone couldn't wait for Jack and Rose to return home. Everyone was gathered around the table eating dinner and talking about what went on that day. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. So Meredith got up from the dinner table to go answer the door.

"I'm going answer the door, I will be right back." Meredith said as she got up from the table. She was wondering who could be knocking on the door this late in the evening.

"Hey Mom, we're back." Jack said as he and Rose walked in.

"Welcome back you two." Meredith said happily. "Everyone will be so excited to see you. We couldn't wait for the two of you to get back, we missed you." Meredith said as she hugged both of them and led them to the dinner table where everyone else was.

"Rose is that you?" William said as Rose and Jack joined everyone at the table.

"Father?" Rose asked confused. "No, I'm sorry sir. It's just that you look so much like my dad, but he died almost two years ago." Rose said apologizing to the man.

"No need to be sorry Rosie." William said. Rose could not believe that this man knew her nickname that her father called her. Ruth decided to explain to Rose that her father was indeed alive.

"Rose, that man is you dad." Ruth said. "Your father never died. He faked his death so he could flee the state and get away from the Hockley's." Ruth said with a frown hoping that Rose wouldn't be mad at her for keeping that a secret for almost two years. Rose was not mad at all, in fact she was really happy. She ran over to her father and hugged him.

"Oh my...Daddy, I can't believe it's actually you. I'm so glad that you are alive, I missed you so much." Rose said as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that, it's just that the Hockley's..." William said. Rose cut him off mid sentence.

"I don't care about that anymore, all that matters is that you are here and you are with us. We are a family again." Rose said happily. "Oh and by the way, Daddy, I would like you to meet my husband Jack Dawson." Rose said introducing Jack to her father. Jack was just as shocked as Rose.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Jack said as he shook William's hand.

"Please, just call me William." William said as he patted his son-in-law on the shoulder.

"William, I just want you to know that your daughter is in safe hands. She means everything to me, and I could not imagine my life without her." Jack said.

"Jack, I know she's in good hands. My wife told me that you saved her life on the Titanic." William said happily. "I'm so glad she's with someone that she truly loves." William said.

"How was the trip?" Meredith asked. Rose and Jack laughed. They would tell them some of the things they did but not everything.

"Well, we made some new friends. Agnes and Walter were looking for a local artist, so they asked if Jack and I knew of any." Rose said with a smile. "I told them that Jack was an amazing artist." Rose said with a smile.

"I offered to draw a portrait for Walter and Agnes for free." Jack said with a smile. "They seemed like nice people." Jack said.

"Well, it turns out that they are moving to Chippewa Falls." Rose said happily.

"So you can say we made some new friends." Jack said with a laugh. "We also rode the rollercoaster many times." Jack said with a laugh.

"We sure did." Rose replied with a laugh. Ruth just gave Rose a weird look. "What...?" Rose asked.

"I never would have thought that you would ride a rollercoaster." Ruth said with a chuckle.

"Well, I did." Rose replied with a laugh. Jack couldn't help but laugh at this.

"She sure did, and after we got off the first time she wanted to ride again." Jack said with a laugh. "We also went horseback riding." Jack said happily.

"Then after that we walked along the beach holding hands." Rose said happily. "We were walking along the beach into the night. It was pretty outside, and we also watched the stars for awhile as well." Rose said.

"Well, it sounds like you two had fun." Jemma said with a laugh. "Would you like some breakfast?" Jemma asked. "Ruth helped me prepare the meals while you were gone, Rose." Jemma said.

"Sure, we haven't had anything to eat in a while." Rose said with a frown.

"After you two are done eating, I have something I want to give to you as a wedding gift." William said with a smile. Everyone else smiled because they knew exactly what it was. While Jack and Rose were in Santa Monica, William repaired Meredith's brother's house that was burnt down years ago.

"Thanks Daddy." Rose replied, not even knowing what she and Jack were about to receive. Ruth looked across the table at her husband and smiled.

"William, I'm sure they will love it." Ruth replied. Jack and Rose could not wait to see what they were about to get. They finished their breakfast in a hurry so they could see what William was going to give them.

"Are you done eating?" William asked. Both Jack and Rose nodded. "Well, follow me." William said with a smile as he led them outside. He walked to the house next door. Jack just looked at the house in awe. "Your mother told me that your uncle Everett used to live here before the house burnt down." William asked Jack.

"Yes, and my dad died in that fire too, he saved my cousin. She got out of the fire, but she was burned very badly. She died a few days after the fire." Jack said with a frown remembering the tragic event. "Thank you so much, William. You don't know how much this means to me." Jack said as he hugged his father-in-law. Rose was touched by the sight of her father and Jack getting along so well.

"Thank you so much, Daddy." Rose said as she hugged her father. "You didn't have to do this, just seeing you again is a gift." Rose said happily. Jack nodded in agreement.

"You two won't be able to move in right away. I'm still working on it. It may be months or a year before it's finished. I'm making it big enough for a family to live in it." William said with a laugh. "I just wanted both of you to see it though." William said.

"I could help you work on the house." Jack said.

"I work have been working on it every day. I would love the extra help." William replied.

"Thanks again." Jack said.

"Thank you so much Daddy. You said big enough for a family right?" Rose asked. "If that's the cause you and mom could live with us." Rose said.

"Thanks for the offer Rosie, but you mother and I are moving into the house next door to you two." William said. "We will still live close." William said.

"I was just offering because you were nice enough to make a house for Jack and I." Rose replied as she hugged her father and thanked him again.


	15. A Sick Rose

#### Chapter 13: A Sick Rose

**July 1, 1912: The Dawson's House**

It had been weeks since Jack and Rose returned home from Santa Monica. Things were now back to normal. Jack worked during the day and Rose would help prepare the meal. She loved helping Jemma make dinner, but she really wanted to find a job of her own. Jemma decided to take her into town to help her find a job.

"Are you ready to go, Rose?" Jemma asked finding it odd that she beat Rose to the door. "Rose?" Jemma called for her again. Just as Jemma was about to go look for her, Rose stumbles in to the kitchen. Jemma noticed how pale Rose looked from a distance.

"Jemma I don't feel so..." Rose ran straight for the bathroom. Jemma then walked to the bathroom to find the door wide open. She saw that Rose was doubled over and throwing up. Jemma then walks over to Rose and holds back her hair. Rose was still feeling very nauseous. Jemma then helps Rose up and walks her to her bedroom.

"I'm going to get Dr. Bradshaw over here to see you." Jemma said with a frown. "We aren't going anywhere." Jemma said. Jemma then walks out of the door. "I will be back as soon as I can." Jemma replied as she left. Rose just lay in bed hoping that she wouldn't throw up again. This had been going on for days, but Rose kept quiet about her illness.

Jemma returned home about a half an hour later. Jemma was accompanied by Dr. Bradshaw and Johanna. Johanna noticed that Rose had been nauseous and tired lately.

"I'm Dr. Roy Bradshaw, nice to meet you, Rose. Let's find out what's wrong with you, so you can get better." Dr. Bradshaw said. "I'm going to ask you some questions, so please be honest with me." Dr. Bradshaw said in a serious tone. Rose replied with a weak nod.

"Rose, when was the last time you and Jack...you know." Dr. Bradshaw asked trying to make this a painless as possible for Rose.

"About four weeks ago, June sixth to be exact." Rose replied weakly. Dr. Bradshaw replied with a nod, His suspicion was correct.

"Well Rose, you are not really sick." Dr. Bradshaw said with a smile. Rose just looked at him confused. "You're pregnant, Rose." Dr. Bradshaw said happily.

"I'm what?" Rose asked still not believing what she just heard. The doctor just laughed, he was used to that response.

"You are pregnant." The doctor said with a laugh. Rose just smiled, she was so happy. "Please take it easy. Don't do too much work that could put stress on you and the baby. Don't life anything too heavy either." Dr. Bradshaw said as he and Johanna left the house to go tend to another patient. After Johanna and the doctor left, Jemma and Rose started fixing dinner. Rose's symptoms subsided as the day went on.

"Rose, are you excited about this?" Jemma asked. Rose just nodded.

"Of course I am, but will Jack be happy? I mean we have only been married for what...almost a month." Rose said with a frown.

"Knowing Jack, he will be excited. He might be a little surprised though." Jemma said with a laugh. Just the thought of Jack's reaction to the news made her giggle.

"I hope he will be excited." Rose said. Jemma and Rose were too busy preparing dinner to notice that Meredith and Ruth had returned home.

"Excited about what?" Ruth asked, shocking both women. Rose looked up to see her mother and Meredith. Jemma knew that she wanted Jack to be the first to know.

"Excited about dinner we made his favorite dish." Jemma said as she pointed to the ingredients to the stew she and Rose were about to make.

"Well then, I guess he will be excited." Ruth said knowing that Jemma and Rose were hiding something. Ruth then left the kitchen and went sit in the living room with Meredith. After they made sure Ruth was out of ear shot they looked at each other and giggled.

"That was a close one, Jemma." Rose said with a laugh. "Thank you so much for coming up with something." Rose said.

"No problem, I thought that you would want Jack to be the first to know." Jemma replied. Rose replied with a nod.

"I did want Jack to be the first to know." Rose said. "Let's hope Johanna won't say anything when she comes in from work." Rose said with a frown.

"Don't worry, I will pull her aside before dinner, and I will tell her to keep quiet about it." Jemma said. Rose looked out of the window to see her father and Jack working on their house.

"I think I will walk next door to see how our house is progressing." Rose said as she made her way out the door. She saw Jack and her father were starting to wrap things up for the day. Both men were walking back towards the house. Jack noticed Rose right away and ran over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Well, it looks like I don't have to wake you up for dinner tonight." Jack said with a laugh. Rose playfully slapped him on the arm.

"That's not funny mister." Rose said pretending to be offended. Jack just put his arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to walk around the neighborhood for a little while?" Rose asked.

"Sure, but aren't we going to miss dinner?" Jack asked. Rose shook her head. She had asked Jemma to purposely delay dinner so she and Jack could talk.

"No, dinner won't be ready for a while." Rose replied. "The sunset is pretty, and I thought we could enjoy some time together alone." Rose said with a smile. She and Jack started walking down the street. He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with Rose's.

"So, how was job hunting today?" Jack asked. Rose just looked up at him with a frown.

"We didn't go today." Rose replied with a frown.

"Oh, I though you and Jemma were going into town for you to look for a job this morning." Jack replied.

"Well, we were, but I wasn't feeling well at all this morning. It got worse right when we were about to leave." Rose replied. "So, Jemma said she was going get Dr. Bradshaw, and that we weren't going anywhere today." Rose said with a frown.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked now worried about his wife. Rose replied with a nod as she pulled Jack closer to her. Rose just looked into his eyes and smiled.


	16. I'm King of the World

#### Chapter 14: I'm King Of The World

**July 1, 1912: The Dawson's Neighborhood**

Jack knew Rose was up to something, but he didn't know what. Rose was too nervous to tell Jack the news at the moment but she knew she had to, after all it is his child too. Jack knew something was on Rose's mind.

"How was your day?" Rose asked trying to buy herself time to think of a way to tell Jack.

"I think today went pretty well. I got a few things done today. I drew a few portraits in town today." Jack said as he grabbed his portfolio and handed it to Rose to look at. "I also helped your father work on the house." Jack said with a smile.

"Jack, your work is so good, I'm sure one day you will run your own gallery." Rose said as she put her arm over Jack's shoulders.

"Oh Rose, you and I both know that I will never be good enough for that." Jack said with a frown.

"Jack, you are the best artist I know. I believe that one day all of your hard work will pay off." Rose said proudly.

"Aww thanks, Rose." Jack said as he kissed her cheek.

"And your best masterpiece yet will be finished sometime in March." Rose said with a smile. Jack just looked at Rose shocked.

"You mean..." Jack started to ask. Rose just nodded.

"Jack, I'm pregnant." Rose said happily. Jack's eyes just widened as he heard what his wife just said.

"Pregnant..." Jack said not believing what he just heard.

"Yes Jack, I'm pregnant." Rose said trying to bring Jack back down to earth. "Are you okay with this?" Rose asked with a frown. "I know we haven't been together for that long, and we have only been married for almost a month." Rose said.

"Rose, yes of course I okay with this." Jack said excitedly. "You have just made me the happiest man alive." Jack said as he hugged Rose.

"Jack, I'm so happy!" Rose said.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD." Jack yelled happily. Rose couldn't help but laugh at this. Both walked back to the house hand in hand.


	17. Another Dawson?

#### Chapter 15: Another Dawson?

**July 1, 1912: Dawson's House**

Jack and Rose had just walked in, they were just in time for dinner. Everyone was taking their seats at the table as the two lovers walked in.

"What took you two so long?" Jemma asked with a laugh knowing exactly what took them so long. Rose just looked at Jemma and giggled.

"What, I can't take a nice stroll around the neighborhood with my husband?" Rose asked with a laugh. This made everyone laugh.

"Sounds like someone is feeling a lot better now." Johanna said with a laugh. No one else besides Jemma and Johanna, and Jack knew about Rose's illness from earlier today. Everyone's attention was now on Rose. Before anyone could question Rose, Jemma grabbed the bowls and passed them out. She then went back in the kitchen to get the pot of stew to serve everyone.

"Thanks Jemma, this is my favorite." Jack said as he started eating right away. Jemma just smiled.

"I'm so glad you like it." Jemma replied. "I couldn't have picked a better day to make your favorite meal. Well, actually it was Rose's idea." Jemma said as she finished serving the last person.

"Well thank you ladies, compliments to the chefs." Jack said with a laugh.

"You are so welcome." Both Jemma and Rose replied. Both of them giggled when they realized that they thanked Jack at the same time. Meredith knew something was up, and was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Jemma, how was your day." Meredith asked.

"Today was pretty interesting." Jemma said with a laugh. "Rose and I spent the day cooking dinner. We decided to make Jack's favorite dish." Jemma said with a smile.

"I thought you and Rose were supposed to go into town so Rose could find a job." Meredith asked.

"We were, but then we decided to stay home and cook a nice dinner." Jemma lied. Meredith just nodded.

"How was your day at the shop, girls." Meredith asked Josephine and Janette.

"It was pretty good. We didn't have a single rude customer today." Janette said with a smile. Josephine replied with a nod, agreeing with what her sister said.

"I love it when we have a day where there are no rude and mean customers." Josephine said.

"What about you Johanna, how was your day?" Meredith asked.

"It was a busy day. Dr. Bradshaw and I had a lot of patients to take care of today." Johanna said not giving anything away.

"And you, Jade?" Meredith asked.

"Today was pretty slow, not many people stopped by the bakery today." Jade said with a frown. "There was a few extra cakes leftover today, so I decided to take it home. We can have it for dessert." Jade said happily. Before Meredith could ask anyone else about their day Jemma spoke up.

"Hey mom, how was your day?" Jemma asked.

"Today went well. Ruth and I went to town to get some yarn for our knitting. We also looked in some of the other shops as well." Meredith said happily.

"What about you, Ruth." Jemma asked.

"Today was great. Like your mother said we went shopping for things we needed." Ruth replied.

"And you?" Jemma asked William.

"Today was a very productive day." William said. "I started working on the house early this morning. Later on in the day Jack came and helped out, and we got a lot done. If we keep working on the house like we are, you two might be able to move in sometime in the middle of January." William replied.

"Son, how was your day?" Meredith asked.

"Today, I think might have been one of the best days in my life, besides the day I met Rose." Jack said proudly. This made everyone laugh. They knew how much Jack loved rose they were inseparable. "Well, this morning I was in town drawing. I did five portraits today." Jack said happily. "Then, later in the afternoon, I went back to help William with the house." Jack said. "That's not all though, about three hours later, I was greeted by my wife who made me the happiest man alive." Jack said proudly.

"I don't want to know what she did to make you this happy." Jaded said thinking rather dirty.

"Jade, that's not very nice." Meredith said with a frown."Apologize to your brother, that was uncalled for." Meredith said not believing that Jade just said that.

"I was just kidding mother." Jade said with a frown. "I'm sorry Jack." Jade said sarcastically. Jack knew that Jade was just trying to be funny.

"It's all good, I knew you were only kidding." Jack said taking up for Jade.

"Rose and I have something we would like to tell you." Jack said excitedly.

"Well, what is it?" Ruth asked thinking she knew what they were about to say.

"Well...here it goes, there will be another Dawson joining the family sometime in March. I'm pregnant." Rose said happily. Everyone just looked at Jack and Rose.

"Really, I'm going to be a grandmother?" Ruth asked. Rose replied with a nod.

"Ruth, can you believe it, we are going to be grandmothers!" Meredith said cheerfully as she got up from her chair and hugged her son and daughter-in-law.

"Congratulations!" Janette and Jade said happily. Rose looked at her father, she didn't know if he was excited or not. She got up from her chair and walked over to him.

"Well Daddy, you will be a grandfather." Rose said happily. William just frowned at his daughter. "What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I'm happy for you and Jack, but it seems like just yesterday you were a little girl running around. Now you are all grown up, time has flown by so fast." William said as he hugged his daughter.

Jade left the table to go get the cake that she had brought back from her bakery. She let everyone know that dessert was about to be served.

"This calls for a celebration." Jade said as she began cutting the cake and passing pieces around to everyone. She didn't open up a bottle of champagne because it wouldn't be good for Rose or the baby.

"To Baby Dawson!" Jemma said as she help up her plate of cake making a toast to the new baby. Everyone did the same.

"To Baby Dawson!" Everyone repeated as they held up their dishes.


	18. Time is Ticking!...Where is Your Fiancé

#### Chapter 16: Time Is Ticking!...Where Is Your Fiancé?

**July 31, 1912: The Hockley Mansion**

Two months passed since Nathan Hockley gave his son a dated that he had to be married by. Nathan was not pleased with this at all.

"Caledon, I can't believe you!" Nathan yelled at his son. Cal was confused, he didn't know what he did wrong.

"What did I do wrong, Father?" Cal asked. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"I'm ashamed to call you my son at the moment." Nathan said angrily. "You send Lovejoy to go find YOUR fiancé." Nathan said.

"I sent him to find her so he can tell me where she is." Cal explained.

"You can't love her that much if you send Lovejoy to go find her." Nathan said.

"Caledon, things aren't looking good for you. I'm pushing the dead line back up again. You either find Rose or marry someone else by April 15, 1913." Nathan roared.

"But Father, I sent Lovejoy to tell me where she is. Then I'm going to go to her myself and get her back. I don't give a damn if she is already married to that gutter rat." Cal replied angrily.

"What did you just say, Caledon?" Nathan asked. Cal just looked at his father and repeated himself.

"I said, I don't give a damn if she is married to that gutter rat, I'm going to take her back and marry her regardless." Cal said repeating what he had just said.

"So you lied to me?" Nathan asked. Before Cal could defend himself his father spoke up again. "You told me that you and Rose DeWitt Bukater were separated when the ship sank. Not once did you mention that she left with another man." Nathan said angrily.

"Where did I go wrong?" Cal asked frustrated. "She chose that filthy poor boy over me. I can give her anything she wants, what does he have to offer her? All he has is ten dollars in his pocket, what could he possibly give her?" Call yelled.

"Well, obviously she loves him a hell lot more than she does you." Nathan yelled.

"I still love her, and I am going to get back what is mine." Cal said.

"So you aren't even going to give Mildred Kriekenbaum a chance." Nathan said with a frown. "She really loves you, Caledon. Do you not love her?" Nathan asked.

"I love her, it's just that I really love Rose." Cal replied with a frown. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Obviously she doesn't love you back." Nathan replied. "Do whatever you want, but if you are not married by next year, your brother will have the family business all to himself." Nathan said as he got up and left the room. Cal just sat there deep in thought.

"I always get what I want, and I will get what is mine. Rose Adelaide DeWitt Bukater, you will be mine again once I find you. I don't care if I have to harm your precious gutter rat to get you, but I sure will if he put up a fight." Cal yelled as he finally got up out of his chair and left the room.


	19. Christmas With the Dawson Family

#### Chapter 17: Christmas With The Dawson Family

**December 25, 1912: The New House**

Summer and fall flew by for the Dawson's. The new house for Jack and Rose was finally finished. William was able to finish the house a lot faster because Jack had helped him every day. The house was two stories and had many rooms. Rose was now six months pregnant, she now had a small bump to show for it.

"Rose, your new house is so beautiful. Your father and Jack did a really good job." Jemma said as she put the turkey in the oven.

"Thank you, and I agree they really did do a great job on the house." Rose replied. "Oh my..." Rose exclaimed as she put her hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

"What is it Rose?" Jemma asked as she put everything down. "Are you okay?" Jemma asked. Rose just nodded and smiled. Jack herd Rose's all the way from the other room and came running into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Jack asked. Rose just looked at him and smiled. "What is it?" Jack asked.

"Jack, give me your hand." Rose replied as she took Jack's hand and put it on her stomach. Jack just looked up at Rose and laughed.

"I guess our little one is trying to make her presence known." Jack said with a laugh. Rose just looked at him.

"How do you know if it's a girl?" Rose asked. "You never know, it could be a Jack Jr. in there." Rose said with a laugh.

"Really, you would name our first son after me?" Jack asked. Rose just nodded.

"Of course I would." Rose said happily. Jack just pulled her into a hug. "Be careful now, you don't want to squish baby Dawson. As they were about to kiss the baby started kicking again. "This is definitely your child." Rose said with a laugh.

"What is that supposed to men?" Jack asked with a laugh.

"When we tried to kiss the baby started kicking like crazy." Rose said with a laugh. Jack couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Really now, I think she has that fire like her mother." Jack replied. "That's my little girl." Jack said as he rubbed his wife's stomach. There was a knock on the door so Jack went answer the door. Rose went back to helping Jemma prepare the Christmas dinner. Ruth noticed this and fussed Rose for always being on her feet.

"Rose please take it easy, and sit down every so often." Ruth said with a frown.

"I will don't worry mother, I have been taking it easy. Jack won't let me do too much around the house anymore." Rose said with a laugh.

"Your father was the same way when I was pregnant for you." Ruth said. Rose just rolled her eyes and went sit down in the living room with Fabrizio and Seraphina.

"Merry Christmas!" Rose said cheerfully as she greeted Fabrizio and Seraphina.

"Merry Christmas, you two." Fabrizio said as he hugged Jack and Rose. "Do you think Jemma will like this?" Fabrizio asked as he showed them the necklace he was going to give Jemma. Jack and Rose both nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure she will love it." Rose replied.

"Of course she will love it," Jack said. "I think she will love being with you more though." Jack replied with a laugh. Rose nodded in agreement. She though the same about Jack.

"It was our sister, Simona's." Fabrizio said with tears starting to form in his eyes. Jack looked at his friend with sympathy. Fabrizio had told him what had happened to his sister. Like Rose, she was in a horrible relationship, but hers didn't turn out as good, it cost her, her life.

"Here," Rose said as she handed Fabrizio a handkerchief.

"Thanks." Fabrizio said as he took the handkerchief and wiped the tears from his eyes. "My mother said Simona would have wanted me to have it and to give it to someone special." Fabrizio said with a smile.

"I'm sure she would have loved Jemma." Seraphina said with a smile. "Jack your sister, is so sweet. She's always helping anyone in need. Your whole family is so kind, Jack." Seraphina said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Seraphina said to Jack, Rose, her brother, and whoever was in the room with them.

"Merry Christmas to all of you!" Ruth said cheerfully as she walked into the living room. Ruth had handed out her presents to everyone. "Oh, and here is a little something for baby Dawson." Ruth said as she handed her daughter a little pink blanket. "I knitted it myself." Ruth said happily.

"Thank you mom." Rose replied. Before Rose could even ask, Ruth answered her question.

"I know this is pink. I'm still working on the blue one. I think it will be a little girl though." Ruth said with a smile.

"At least somebody agrees with me." Jack said with a laugh. Rose playfully elbowed him.

"Am I the only one that thinks it a boy?" Rose asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm on your side." William replied with a laugh.

"Thank you daddy," Rose said with a laugh. "Also, thank you so much for the house." Rose said happily.

"Merry Christmas Everyone!" Jemma said happily as she handed everyone a mug of hot chocolate. Fabrizio then walks up to her and hands her the necklace.

"Oh my, Fabrizio, this is beautiful." Jemma said as she pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Jemma, I love you." Fabrizio replied as he pulled her even closer to him.

"I love you too." Jemma replied.

"It is getting rather chilly, how about we light a fire in the new fireplace." Jack said as he went get a log from the front porch. "The wind is pretty bad." Jack said with a frown as he put the log in the fireplace.

"Don't worry about getting snowed in." Rose said. "There's plenty enough room for everyone." Rose said with a smile.

"There is also plenty of food." Jemma said remembering that she went into the living room to tell everyone that dinner was ready. "Dinner is ready." Jemma announced happily. The new table fit everyone and still had extra spots to spare. So everyone gathered around the table for dinner. After dinner everyone went back into the living room and gathered around the fireplace to stay warm.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Meredith said happily.

"Yes it is." Rose agreed as she leaned against Jack's shoulder. "Everything is so perfect, I could never ask for better." Rose said happily.


	20. Names

#### Chapter 18: Names

**February 19, 1913**

It was the middle of February. It had been two months since Jack and Rose moved into their new house. They loved the fact that there was a lot of space. They had visitors quite often. Jemma had spent a lot of time there with Rose during the day.

Rose was now eight months pregnant, and it was getting harder for her to get around. Jack was sitting on the couch next to Rose who was knitting. All of a sudden she dropped her knitting needles to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked thinking something was wrong. Rose just took his hand and placed it on the spot where the baby was kicking.

"Well, I guess he's awake now." Rose said with a laugh.

"Are you going to be a little trouble maker?" Jack said as he rubbed his wife's rounded belly. "You are already giving your mommy trouble aren't you?" Jack said with a laugh. "That's my girl!" Jack said happily.

"I still think it is a boy." Rose replied. Jack couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Well, I guess we will just have to wait until march to find out who is right." Jack said with a chuckle. "What are we going to name this little one?" Jack asked.

"If it is a boy, I want to name him Jack Anthony Jr. after his father." Rose replied happily. "Is okay with you?" Rose asked with a laugh. Jack just nodded.

"Yes, I would love that. It would be an honor if my firstborn son is named after me." Jack replied. "I kind of like the name Jewel for a girl." Jack said with a smile. "She would be our precious little treasure." He said happily. Rose nodded in agreement.

"I like that name." Rose said with a smile. "I also like the meaning behind it. I would have to agree this baby is our precious little treasure. He or she is our little creation." Rose said proudly. "I also like the name Elizabeth." Rose admitted. Jack looked up at his wife.

"I kind of like the name Elizabeth as well." Jack said agreeing with Rose.

"Jewel Elizabeth Dawson." Rose said happily. "What do you think of that name for a girl, Jack?" Rose asked. Jack looked up at his wife and kissed her.

"Jewel Elizabeth Dawson…" Jack said repeating the name. "I love it!" Jack said happily.

"Jack Anthony Dawson and Jewel Elizabeth Dawson." Rose said happily.

"Well then, I guess it's settled, If the baby is a girl her name is Jewel, and if the baby is a boy his name will be Jack Jr." Jack said.

"Agreed, let's keep it a surprise for the rest of the family though." Rose said with a laugh. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the idea.

"I think that would be fun to leave them clueless." Jack said with a laugh.

"Or we could tell them to keep guessing, and never tell them if they are correct." Rose said with a laugh.

"Your mother and I can't wait to meet you. We are very excited that you are coming next month, especially your mother." Jack said with a laugh as he placed his hands on Rose's rounded stomach. The baby started kicking where Jack's hands were. Rose couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, looks like this baby wants to make its presence known." Rose said as she put her hand on top of Jack's. Rose then put her knitting needles aside, and leaned against Jack, who was sitting next to her. He then put his head against her and they stayed like that. They eventually fell asleep for a little while and woke up just in time for lunch.


	21. Found Her...Now to Bring Her Back

#### Chapter 19: Found Her….Now To Bring Her Back

Cal's father continued to fuss him about not being married. It was already March, and Cal only had a month left until his deadline.

"Caledon, I'm serious, if you don't marry within the next month, the family business will be your brother's.

"But Father, he's only a child." Cal argued.

"I will pass it on to him when I think the time is right!" Nathan growled at his son. Cal just frowned at this.

"You'll see father, I will marry before the deadline." Cal said. Nathan rolled his eyes at his oldest son.

"You keep saying that, I have yet to see the DeWitt Bukater girl…or the diamond that I paid so much for." Nathan yelled. "Why don't you just marry Mildred Kriekenbaum, you seem to fancy her" Nathan suggested.

"I would, but I am still engaged to Rose." Cal explained.

"Engaged! I have never seen the girl, so how am I supposed to believe you!" Nathan yelled again.

"I just have to find her, she ran off with this gutter rat." Cal said with a frown.

"Oh, so she doesn't love you." Nathan said.

"She does love me, but she's just trying to get back at me for not getting her a good enough engagement ring." Cal lied. "She's playing hard to get at the moment, or hide and seek in this case." Cal said with a chuckled.

"Well she's in a damn good hiding spot if you haven't found her yet." Nathan said not amused at his son's joke.

"Yeah, she is really good at hiding." Cal said with a frown. "She's probably already married to that cheap trash by the name of Dawson." Cal mumbled under his breath so his father could not hear.

"What was that son?" Nathan asked.

"Oh…It was nothing." Cal lied.

"That didn't sound like nothing to me." Nathan said. Just as Cal was about to defend himself there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Nathan said. Spicier Lovejoy walks into the room with an evil smile across his face. He then walks up to Cal.

"What is it?" Cal growled at Lovejoy. "What can possible be so funny?" Cal asked starting to get mad. Nathan, too aggravated to care walked out of the room.

"I have some information that you might find very valuable." Lovejoy said with a grin.

"Well…What are you waiting for! Say what you've found out already." Cal said annoyed.

"I have found out where Miss DeWitt Bukater is." Lovejoy said with a laugh holding back some information, actually a lot of information. He didn't want Cal to lose his temper, he was already mad enough. Cal was about to speak but he was cut off by Lovejoy. "Wait, That's not all…I also found out that her mother and father live next door." Lovejoy said with a chuckle knowing that Cal wouldn't believe him.

"You liar, you couldn't have seen her father, he is dead." Cal growled.

"You all may think he is dead." Lovejoy replied.

"So you mean he faked his death to get away from us?" Cal asked Lovejoy. Lovejoy replied with a nod. "So where are they?" Cal asked.

"The live in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin." Lovejoy replied.

"Well then, let's take a little road trip." Cal said with an evil smirk. "If you are lying to me, it won't be pretty." Cal said with a frown. He then walked out of the room to start packing what he needed.


	22. Baby Dawson On The Way

#### Chapter 20: Baby Dawson On The Way

It was the beginning of March and everything was going fine for the Dawson family. Ruth and William had moved into the house next to Rose and Jack. Everyone was happy with how things were going. Rose was due any day now, and was ready for the baby to come. Jack was very protective of Rose. He also wouldn't let her get up to do anything afraid that she might get hurt. Rose got up from her chair to go get something to eat.

"Rose don't get up, I will get that for you." Jack said as he motioned for her to sit.

"Oh Jack, I'm just getting up to get something to eat. It will not hurt for me to get up every once in a while." Rose said with a frown.

"Rose,the doctor said to take it easy." Jack replied.

"I know I was told to take it easy, but take it easy does not mean I'm not allowed to do anything." Rose snapped.

"I know, but I want to do as much as I can to help you." Jack said with a frown. This made Rose feel bad for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry Jack, but it's just that I feel helpless if I can't do anything for myself. I feel like I'm bothering everyone by not doing anything." Rose said with a frown.

"Rose, you are not a bother to any of us. You mean the world to me and the rest of the family." Jack said as he put his arm around her shoulders. Rose felt a dull ache in her lower back. Rose thought nothing of this because she was so far along in the pregnancy.

"Really, you all aren't annoyed with constantly helping me with everything yet?" Rose asked with a laugh. Jack couldn't help but laugh at this as well.

"No we don't mind helping someone who waddles and can't see their feet." Jack replied with a laugh.

"Oh you little…"Rose said with a chuckle as she playfully slapped her husband. They continued making fun of each other for a while. About ten minutes later Rose felt another dull pain. She got up thinking that a nice warm bath might ease some of her lower abdominal pain.

"Where are you going Rose?" Jack asked.

"I'm going take a warm bath, maybe this will help relieve the cramps some." Rose replied as she put a hand on her swollen stomach. Jack helped her get to the bathroom.

"Rose, is everything okay?" Jack asked worried about Rose. Just then another pain struck her.

"I'm fine Jack." Rose replied trying to cover up that fact that she was nervous. Jack knew she was not telling him the truth. He could tell that she was anxious. He tried to comfort her by massaging her shoulders while she relaxed in the hot bath. She didn't stay relaxing in the water for long, the pain continued to get worse. It was also more frequent than it was earlier.

"Jack, I think….owww." Rose couldn't finish her sentence. Jack knew what she was going to say.

"I'm going to run next door and get Johanna to get Dr. Bradshaw over here. I will be right back, I promise." Jack said as kissed his wife before running out of the house to go next door. Rose managed to get out of the bath tub before another contraction struck her.

Jack made it next door in less than a minute. Jack didn't even knock on the door, he just ran in. Everyone was at the table eating their breakfast.

"What brings you here this early in the morning, shouldn't you be making breakfast for Rose." Jemma teased. Jack frowned.

"Now's not the time to be funny Jemma, where is Johanna?" Jack asked.

"She's in the kitchen talking to mom, is everything okay." Jemma asked. Jack shook his head.

"Rose thinks she is in labor." Jack replied, this caused everyone in the house to look up.

"You mean I'm going to be an aunt sometime today?" Jemma asked excitedly.

"Either tonight, or possibly tomorrow." Meredith replied as she walked over to the table where Jack and Jemma were. "Most likely tomorrow though. This is her first child it may take hours, and I don't mean a few." Meredith said with a frown.

"It's going to be a long day." Jemma said.

"Jack, what time did she start complaining about the pain?" Meredith asked her son.

"She started complaining about the pain about thirty minutes ago." Jack replied. "Let's get back to her, I'm sure she's worried that you are out of her sight." Meredith said with a laugh knowing that the two were inseparable.

"What about the doctor?" Jack asked. Before walking over next door Meredith told Johanna to go fetch Dr. Bradshaw.

Johanna walked out with them but went into town to go get the doctor.

"Jack!" Rose said as she saw him walk into the house. She wanted to run over and hug him but she was in no condition to run. He hugged her as he walked through the door. After kissing Jack she noticed that Meredith was here too.

"Let's get you to a bed." Meredith said as she motioned for them to follow her to their bedroom. Jack picked her up and carried her to their room. He then placed her on the bed. Rose couldn't help but laugh at this, because the last time he carried her to bed caused all of this.

"Jack can you believe it, we are going to be parents." Rose said happily. She motioned for Jack to lie besides her. He pulled her close to him.

"I don't know about you but I'm happy and scared." Jack said with a chuckle. Rose nodded.

"I'm kind of nervous myself." Rose admitted.

"I can't wait to meet you." Jack said as he put his hand on his wife's belly. She put her hand on top of his and leaned against him.


	23. It's A...

#### Chapter 21: It's A…

**March 7, 1913: Jack and Rose's House**

Hours had passed since Rose went into labor. It killed Jack to see her in so much pain, and the fact that there was nothing that he could do to help her.

"I wish there was something that I could do to help you." Jack said with a frown. "This is all my fault after all." Jack said as he looked at Rose who was now drenched in sweat.

"Jack what are you talking about? None of this is your fault." Rose said as she pulled him closer.

"Yes it is. I did this to you, and there's nothing I can do to help you." Jack replied with a frown.

"Just you being here with me is enough, Jack." Rose said with a weak smile. Another contraction struck her causing her to scream in pain. Jack gave her his hands to squeeze. Meredith then walks into the room.

"Johanna just came back, and said that Dr. Bradshaw was unable to make it. He is attending another birth and won't be available for hours." Meredith said breaking the news to her daughter-in- law. This caused Rose to panic.

"Well, who's going to deliver my baby now?" Rose asked worried.

"Johanna will, and your mother and I will be here too. Don't worry Rose you and the baby are in good hands." Meredith said reassuring Rose that everything would be okay. "I'm going to walk next door to get you mother, and I believe Johanna will be in here any minute now. Rose, please try to get some rest" Meredith said as she walked out of the room. Not even a few seconds after Meredith had walked out of the room, Rose cried out in pain. Jack did his best to try and distract her from the pain of the contraction. Rose pulled him close to her. Jack motioned for Rose to move forward so he could get in the bed behind her.

"How is that?" Jack asked as he pulled her close to him. Rose just leaned against him.

"Perfect." Rose replied. "I love you, Jack." Rose said as she held both of his hands in hers.

"I love you too, Rose." Jack replied as he leaned forward against her shoulder to kiss her. Just then Johanna enters the room.

"I heard that baby Dawson decided to come today." Johanna said as she greeted Rose. She noticed that Jack was in the room also.

"Jack, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the living room. It's not appropriate for a man to be present during a birth." Johanna said with a frown.

"NO! Jack is staying here with me!" Rose cried out.

"It isn't appropriate for a man to stay for the birth." Johanna explained.

"I don't care if it is appropriate or not, Jack is staying right where he is. It's his child too you know." Rose said hopping that her sister-in-law would give up.

"Fine then, he can stay." Johanna replied not wanting to anger Rose anymore. Another contraction ripped through Rose's abdomen causing her to writhe in pain. She grabbed both of Jack's hands and squeezed them. He pulled her close to him. "After this contraction, I want to check how much progress you have made so far." Johanna said as she lifted up the sheet to check Rose. "You are making progress." Johanna said with a smile.

"How much longer do think it will be?" Rose asked hoping that she would have her and Jack's baby in her arms soon. Johanna looked at her with a frown.

"It could be hours, or even a day before you even begin pushing." Jemma replied with a frown. "You will be lucky if the baby is born late tonight." Johanna said as she left Rose and Jack alone in the room. What Johanna said had scared Rose.

"Jack, I don't know if I can do this." Rose said with a frown. Jack looked at her in disbelief.

"Rose, yes you can." Jack replied. "Remember what I told you, never let go." Jack said as he pulled her close. "Never let go, no matter how hopeless you think you may be. Rose, you are strong, you can do this." Jack whispered into her ear as he kissed her.

"I love you, Jack." Rose replied as she turned back to return his kiss. Another contraction ripped through her causing her to double over in pain. She pulled Jack close and held on to him as if she were holding on to him for dear life. After the contraction subsided, she let his hands go. Jack then started massaging her back.

"Does this help with the pain some?" Jack asked hoping that he was helping ease some of her pain. Rose replied with a nod as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Jack, just you being here makes me feel a whole lot better." Rose said as she leaned back towards him as he massaged her aching back.

A few hours had passed since Johanna had last checked Rose. She was progressing slowly. Rose was now red in the face and drenched in sweat. She had Jack behind her holding her close, and her mother standing right beside her. Jack had pushed her damp hair out of her face, and wiped the sweat off of her brow.

"Would you like me to bring you some more water?" Ruth asked her daughter noticing that her glass was empty. Rose replied with a nod. Ruth came back with a glass of water and a pitcher, and placed it on a table in the room.

"Thank you." Rose said weakly as he mother walked over to give her the glass of water. Rose drank the whole glass in one sip.

"It will all be over soon." Ruth said as she fixed Rose another glass of water.

"That's what you all have been telling me for the past 12 hours." Rose replied with a frown as she cried out in pain. This contraction felt different, she felt movement, and now had the urge to push. She grabbed Jack and Ruth's hands.

"Once your little girl is in your arms you will forget about all of the pain and agony that you had gone through to have her." Ruth replied. Just then Johanna walks into the room to check Rose again.

"Rose, it's time, on the next contraction I need you to push." Johanna said. Rose replied with a nod as she tried to catch her breath. Rose replied with a not as she tried to catch her breath. Minutes later another contraction ripped through her lower abdomen. Rose did as she was told and pushed.

"Try to rest between contractions." Johanna told Rose. Rose leaned back against Jack for a second only for another contraction to come.

"You are doing great." Jack told his wife.

About an hour later, Rose was still at it, and was getting frustrated. Jack couldn't even convince her that she was getting somewhere.

"It's not moving!" Rose cried. "I have been doing this for the past hour and nothing has happened." Rose cried. "I am exhausted." Rose said with a frown. Johanna disagreed with what Rose was saying.

"Actually you child has moved further down. You can get through this. A few more pushes and we might have the head." Johanna said. Rose's eyes widened when she heard this.

"A few more pushes." Rose cried. "I can't push anymore, It feels like I'm about to be split in half from the bottom up." Rose cried.

"Come on Rose, don't you want to hold our child in your arms." Jack asked. Rose nodded as she bore down again.

"I can see the child's head." Johanna said excitedly. "A few more like that and we might have a baby." Johanna said happily.

"Rose you can do it." Jack said encouraging her. Rose screamed as she pushed again. All of a sudden the pain was gone, and she felt the baby slip out of her as she fell back against Jack. She was extremely tired but did not want to miss hearing her child cry for the first time. There was a loud cry that pierced the room. "Well, we know the baby has a good set of lungs." Jack said with a chuckle. Rose forced herself to sit up. She then sees Johanna walking towards her with a little bundle in her arms.

"It's a girl!" Johanna said happily as she placed the baby in Rose's arms. She left the room to give them their privacy.

"I knew it." Jack said with a laugh. Both of them looked down at their daughter. "She looks beautiful, just like her mother." Jack said as he kissed his wife. "She has your red hair." Jack said with a smile.

"She has your beautiful blue eyes." Rose said happily. "She really is our little Jewel." Rose said happily. Ruth walks over to them.

"You now have a granddaughter." Jack said with a smile.

"I knew it." Ruth said with a laugh. Jack then lets her hold the baby. Ruth wrapped her in the blanket that she had made for her.

"She's beautiful." Ruth said looking at her granddaughter. Ruth saw Meredith and let her hold Jewel.

"She's a mix of both of you. She has Rose's hair and complexion, and she had Jack's blue eyes and nose." Meredith said happily as she handed the baby back to Rose.

"Thank you so much Rose" Jack said as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "I am married to the most beautiful woman ever, and now we have a beautiful daughter named Jewel Elizabeth Dawson." Jack said happily.

"I love you Jack." Rose said as she kissed him passionately. "I could not imagine my life without you. You and Jewel are the best thing that has ever happened to me." Rose said as she began crying tears of happiness.

"I love you too Rose." Jack said. He then looked down at his daughter in his wife's arms and smiled. "I love you too, Daddy will always be here for you and your mother." Jack said as he looked at his daughter.


	24. Jewel Elizabeth Dawson

#### Chapter 22: Jewel Elizabeth Dawson

**March 8,1913: Jack and Rose's House**

It had been a day since Jewel was born. Jack and Rose were in their living room with their daughter. Ruth, Meredith and Jemma had spent the night. Jemma made her way downstairs and joined them in the living room.

"Good Morning." Jemma said greeting her brother, Rose and her godchild. She sat down in one of the chairs.

"Good Morning." Rose said as she looked up. Jewel decided to wake up as well and started to cry. Jack picked Jewel up out of the bassinet.

"Looks like someone else is awake as well." Jack said with a laugh as he sat back down with Jewel. He looked over at his oldest sister and smiled. "Would you like to hold your godchild?" Jack asked. Jemma nodded happily.

"Of course I would love to hold my little Jewel." Jemma said happily as Jack handed her the baby. "Well Jack, she definitely has your eyes." Jemma said with a laugh.

"I know, she has beautiful eyes like her daddy." Rose said agreeing with Jemma.

"And she has her mother's fiery red hair. Well she will when she gets older." Jack said with a laugh as he looked at his daughter.

"You can barely see her hair but it's definitely red." Jemma said as she gently ran her fingers over her godchild's head. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." Jack replied as he got up to go answer the door. Jack opens the door to let his sister Johanna

"Good morning everyone!" Johanna said happily as she walked into the house. She made her way to the living room where everyone was. Just then Ruth come downstairs and joins them.

"Good morning mother. Good morning Johanna" Rose said happily.

"I made breakfast so you wouldn't have to cook. I know you are tired, busy, and still recovering from yesterday." Ruth said with a chuckle.

"Thank you. I really appreciate everything you all are doing for me." Rose replied. She didn't mind all of the extra help. Just then Jewel began to cry.

"I think someone's hungry." Jemma said as she handed Jewel to Rose. Rose unbuttoned her blouse and pulled it out of the way so she could feed her daughter.

"Someone really was hungry." Rose replied as she looked down at her daughter.

"I came to check on you and Jewel." Johanna said as she walked over to Rose. "Well I see she has no problem eating." Johanna said with a laugh.

"I believe she gets her appetite from her daddy." Rose said with a laugh. Jack heard her and pretended to be offended.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Jack said as he pretended to pout. This made Rose laugh.

"I did not say there was anything wrong with that." Rose replied with a chuckle. Just then there was a knock on the door. Jack was about to get up but Jemma stopped him.

"Jack you sit down, I will get the door." Jemma said as she walked over to the front door and opened it.

"So I heard that another Dawson joined the family yesterday." Fabrizio said as he kissed Jemma and walked in with his sister behind him.

"Yes Fabrizio, there is a new Dawson in the family. I would like you to meet you and Jemma's godchild, Jewel Elizabeth Dawson." Jack said proudly as he pointed towards Rose, who was still feeding Jewel.

"Really Jack, we are her godparents?" Jemma asked shocked at what she just heard.

"Yes, who better to be her godparents than you two!" Jack replied happily.

"I agree with Jack." Rose said as she was patting the baby on the back trying to burp her. "Do you want to hold her?" Rose asked Fabrizio. Just as Fabrizio was about to answer Jewel let out a soft burp, which caused everyone in the room to chuckle.

"Well it sounds like she ate well." Fabrizio said with a laugh as he sat down next to Rose. Rose handed him Jewel.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jemma asked Fabrizio. Fabrizio nodded.

"Yes she's very beautiful." Fabrizio replied.

"Just like her mother." Jack said as he hugged his wife. Just then Fabrizio looked down into her eyes.

"Jack, I do believe her eyes look like yours." Fabrizio said with a chuckle.

"She sure does have his beautiful blue eyes." Rose said cheerfully. "I believe she's a mix of both of us." Rose said happily.

"Well said Rose." Ruth said agreeing with her daughter.

"I'd have to agree as well, she looks like both of you." Meredith replied as she walked into the living room with the others. Hours later, there was another knock on the door. Meredith walked over to the door and answered it. Jack and Rose knew who it was just by the voice.

"So, I heard there's a new baby." Molly said excitedly. Meredith replied with a nod, and motioned for her to come in. Molly Brown walked in with a gift. Molly was greeted by Ruth, who gave her a hug.

"It's been awhile since we have seen you." Ruth said.

"Yes, I agree." Molly replied.

"So you come to meet my granddaughter?" Ruth asked with a smile. Molly nodded happily.

"Molly, how nice of you to drop by." Rose said happily. "Jack and I have someone we want you to meet." Rose said as she got looked down at her daughter. Molly walked closer to Rose so she wouldn't have to get up.

"This is our daughter, Jewel Elizabeth Dawson." Jack said proudly.

"Would you like to hold her?" Rose asked. Molly replied with a nod. Molly sat down by Rose. Rose placed Jewel in her arms. Molly looked down at the baby who was wide awake and very alert to her surroundings.

"Congratulations you two, she's beautiful. You both did a good job." Molly said happily. "Oh Jack, she has your eyes," Molly said as she looked at the child once more. "and she definitely has her mother's red hair." Molly said.

"She's a mix of both of them." Jemma said to Molly.

"That she is." Molly said agreeing with Jemma. Molly held baby Jewel for a little while longer. "I would love to stay longer, but I'm sure my husband and son are wondering where I am at." Molly said as she gently placed the baby back in her mother's arms.

"Oh Molly, please stay for dinner." Rose said with a frown.

"I made it just for today." Jemma added in. "It will be ready in a few minutes." Jemma said as she made her way back into the living room with the others.

"Oh…all right I will stay for dinner, but then I must go so my family doesn't worry about me." Molly replied. Rose was happy that she was able to stay with them for dinner. Everyone enjoyed the dinner that Jemma had cooked. Not long after they had finished Molly left. Fabrizio and Seraphina left not long after Molly did. As it was getting later, Jemma and Meredith made their way back to their house and Ruth went back to hers.

Jack and Rose made their way upstairs to their bedroom. Rose placed Jewel in the bassinet that was close to their bed.

"Goodnight Jewel, Mommy loves you, and always will. No matter what happens I will always be here for you." Rose said to her daughter who was sleeping. Jack was touched by the sight.

"Goodnight Jewel Elizabeth Dawson, I love you and your mother more than anything in the world, and nothing will change that. I will always be here both of you." Jack said as he looked down at his daughter and then looked up at his wife. Both of them got in bed. Before going to sleep, Rose rolled over to face Jack.

"I love you Jack." Rose said. Jack responded by pulling her close to him and putting his arm around her.

"I love you too Rose." Jack replied as they both drifted off into sleep.


	25. A Suspicious Customer

#### Chapter 23: A Suspicious Customer

**March 29, 1913: Jade's Bakery**

Jade was putting the frosting on a cake when a customer walked into her shop. Jade usually recognized most of her customers because Chippewa Falls was such a small town. This man however, she did not recognize.

"How may I help you sir?" Jade asked the man. Little did Jade know that this man was Spicier Lovejoy. Lovejoy just looked up at her and smiled.

"I would like a cake please." Lovejoy replied. Jade replied with a nod.

"I'm almost finished with this one." Jade said as she pointed to the cake she was putting the frosting on. "You can have this one if you would like. It's fresh." Jade said with a smile.

"Well thank you Miss…." Lovejoy replied.

"Just call me Jade." Jade said as she added more frosting to the cake.

"Well, thank you Jade." Lovejoy said thanking the young woman again. "I'm Mr. Lovejoy." Lovejoy said with an evil grin.

"What brings you to Chippewa Falls?" Jade asked curiously.

"Oh well, I'm on a mission for the family that I serve. You see, I work for this steel tycoon in Pittsburg Pennsylvania. I guess you can say that I am his son's body guard." Lovejoy said with a frown.

"Did the son run away?" Jade asked.

"No but his fiancée did." Lovejoy said with a frown. "That brat sent me out to go find her instead of doing it himself. He doesn't need to know that I am taking a small break to have dessert, now does he?" Lovejoy said with a chuckle.

"No he doesn't need to know. Your secret is safe with me." Jade said with a laugh. "You deserve to have a treat after all that you do for this boy." Jade said with a frown. Just then Lovejoy notices a few pictures.

"Is that your family in those pictures?" Lovejoy asked as he pointed to the pictures on the wall behind the counter.

"Yes that would be pictures of my family." Jade said with a smile. She stopped frosting the caked and walked over to the pictures. This picture right here is of me, my siblings, and my mother. My father died when we were young." Jade said with a frown. Jade pointed to her mother. "This is my mother Meredith." Jade said. She then pointed to her and her sisters. "These are my sisters Jemma, Josephine, Johanna, and Janette." Jade said. "And the little boy is our baby brother Jack." Jade said as she pointed to the little boy. Jade then walks over to the other picture on the wall. "This is Jewel, the newest edition to our family." Jade said proudly as she pointed to the picture of the baby and her parents. "My brother's wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl three weeks ago." Jade said happily.

"Congratulations." Lovejoy said pretending to be happy. What Jade didn't know was that she gave Spicier Lovejoy some valuable information. He had to confirm his suspicions though, and that wouldn't be hard since she just told him a lot already.

"Your sister-in-law looks very familiar, what is her name?" Lovejoy asked.

"Her name is Rose, Why?" Jade asked.

"I was just wondering, because I swear, she looks just like someone that I know from Philadelphia." Lovejoy said. His suspicions were correct Rose was with Jack Dawson, and even worse she had a child with him. Lovejoy was now deep in thought.

"What will Cal do when he finds out that Rose had that gutter rat's child?"

Lovejoy confirmed his suspicions and was about to walk out, but Jade stopped him.

"Mr. Lovejoy, you are forgetting your cake." Jade said as she handed him the cake.

"Oh yes, I completely forgot about that, here." Lovejoy said as he took the cake and handed her the money to pay for the cake. He only bought the cake do he wouldn't seem too suspicious. He had gotten more information that what he originally came for. He couldn't wait to get back home to tell Cal all of the information that he just received. The only thing he needed now was where they were living.


	26. She What...?

#### Chapter 24: She What…?

**April 1, 1913: The Hockley Mansion**

It had taken Lovejoy a few days to travel back home to Philadelphia by train. When the train finally stopped at the station in the Philadelphia train station, he was greeted by Cal. Before they even left the train station, Cal was questioning Lovejoy.

"Mr. Hockley, this will have to wait until we get home because I have a lot to tell you." Lovejoy said trying to calm Cal down before he lost his temper.

"You are not the one who has a company at stake here… Now are you?" Cal growled as they headed back to the Hockley mansion. Before they could even walk through the door, Cal tried to get Lovejoy to speak up.

"Well…What did you find out?" Cal asked. Lovejoy walked through the door and motioned for Cal to follow him. They both took a seat in the sitting room.

"Mr. Hockley, you won't be too happy about this, but she is living in Chippewa Falls with Mr. Dawson and his family. I believe her mother has found someone and is living there as well. I don't know where their houses are, but I know they live in Chippewa Falls." Lovejoy said with an evil grin.

"Is that all you found out?" Call asked. "I sent you away to find my fiancé, and all you can tell me is that she and her mother live somewhere in Chippewa Falls." Cal spat.

"Mr. Hockley, would you let me finish?" Lovejoy said. Cal replied with a curt nod.

"Go on." Cal said. Lovejoy cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Well, I stopped by the bakery in the town…" Lovejoy said but was cut off by Cal.

"What in the hell were you doing at the bakery? You were supposed to be looking for my fiancé not looking for a cake to stuff your face!" Cal yelled.

"If you would let me finish what I was going to say! Do you want the information about your fiancé or not?" Lovejoy asked starting to get angry with Cal.

"As I was saying, I went to the bakery. The woman looked a whole lot like Mr. Dawson. Come to find out the lady behind the counter is one of his older sisters." Lovejoy said pausing to catch his breath. "I looked around, and I saw some pictures she had on the wall. I asked her about the pictures. So she named everyone in the picture. This is when I found out that she was Dawson's sister." Lovejoy said with a smile.

"Well, did you ask her if she knew a Rose DeWitt Bukater?" Cal asked. Lovejoy shook his head.

"I didn't need to ask, she then pointed to another picture. This was a picture of Mr. Dawson with his wife and newborn baby." Lovejoy said. "Jade was telling me that her brother's wife Rose, had given birth to a healthy baby about four weeks ago." Lovejoy said with a frown.

"She did not…You can be serious." Cal said angrily.

"Well, that woman in the picture looked just like her. She also had a ring on her finger. Cal, to be honest with you, I don't think you are getting her back." Lovejoy said.

"Well fine then, if I cannot have her…No one can have her." Cal said with an evil laugh. "I believe that whore has something that belongs to me as well." Cal said thinking about the necklace.

"I guess you are right about getting the necklace back." Lovejoy said agreeing with Cal.

"What I need something to give to my fiancé, and Rose is married to someone else now so she isn't my fiancé anymore." Cal said angrily.

"I do believe Miss Doris Labitskey fancies you." Lovejoy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I shall try and court her and see if she is a good future wife." Cal said. "After I marry her then I'm safe. Which also means I am free to do whatever I want. After I'm free I'm going find my necklace." Cal said with an evil laugh.

"Well Mr. Hockley, go start courting your new lady so we can finish this." Lovejoy said with a frown.

"I definitely will." Cal relied with a chuckle. "As I said earlier, If I cannot have Rose Adelaide DeWitt Bukater… then no one will have her." Cal said with his evil laugh.

"You aren't going to kill her are you?" Lovejoy asked. Cal shook his head.

"No, but I cannot say the same for the gutter rat that took her away from me. I will make her pay for cheating on me and embarrassing me." Cal said angrily. "Embarrassing me will be the last thing she ever does." Cal yelled as he made his way upstairs to his room to go get ready.

"If you need me you know where I'm at." Lovejoy said as he left the room. Cal replied with a nod as he walked off to his room. Cal went to go get presentable so he could go arrange a meeting with Doris Labitskey.

"Doris, I really hope you are good wife material…" Cal mumbled to himself. "Oh and you better be pretty. I cannot afford to have ugly looking kids." Cal thought to himself.

"I always get what I want!" Cal said as he made his way back downstairs after getting ready.


	27. Smiles and Surprises (Part 1)

#### Chapter 25: Smiles and Surprises Pt 1

**April 7, 1913: Jack and Rose's House**

Jack woke up to get ready for work, and noticed that the other half of the bed was empty. Jack then made his way to Jewel's room, which was next door. To his surprise Rose was not in there. So Jack made his way downstairs and to the kitchen.

"Good morning Jack!" Rose said happily greeting Jack as he walked into the kitchen. "Jewel and I made you breakfast." Rose said as she pointed to the plate that she had already set on the table for Jack.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do this for me. I know you must be beyond tired. I could have taken care of the baby this morning, you know." Jack said to Rose.

"I know I didn't have to make breakfast, but I though you would like it. It is your first day back to work since Jewel was born." Rose said with a smile.

"Thank you sweetheart." Jack said. He put his arms out to take Jewel for a little while. "I can take her for a little while." Jack said. Rose handed him the baby. Jack took the baby from Rose and turned her to face him. "Did you wake your Mommy up early for breakfast ?" Jack asked in a childish voice.

"Actually, I woke up to a happy baby." Rose said with a chuckle. "I thought I heard her crying but she wasn't." Rose said. "I went to pick her up and she was smiling." Rose said with a laugh.

"Oh…So you woke your Mommy up to play." Jack said with a chuckle as he bounced her on his knee. Jewel was content sitting on her father's lap while he was eating breakfast. Jack looked down at his watch again. He really didn't want to go back to work. He would rather spend the day with his daughter and wife, but he had to work to support his family. Jack got up from the table to go get his drawing supplies.

"I think your father is going to make it really big one day. He really is a great artist. Maybe he will be able to run his own gallery one day." Rose said to Jewel who was looking at her. Jewel then smiles at her mother. Jack made his way back down stairs after grabbing his drawing supplies.

"Bye sweetheart." Jack says as he hugs and kisses his wife. "I love you!." Jack said. He then takes Jewel for a second. "And you my little girl, don't give your mommy a hard time." Jack said with a laugh as he made a funny face at Jewel. Jack then gives the baby back to Rose.

"Goodbye Jack, be safe, and I love you." Rose said as she hugged Jack. "Oh and Jewel is never a handful. I wouldn't change any of this for the world." Rose said as she walked Jack to the door.

"I'm always careful sweetheart." Jack said as he made his way out of the door. He waved a final time before walking away from the house. Rose walked back into her house and sat down to feed the baby.

"You are growing so fast." Rose said as she looked down at her daughter. Jewel just looked into her mother's eyes. She then smiles at her. "Why can't you smile for your daddy? You are making me look like a liar when I say you can smile." Rose said with a chuckle. Rose makes funny faces at her daughter for a little while before putting her down for a nap. Rose then gets up to put the baby in the bassinet. Just as she was getting back into the living room there was a knock on the door. Rose answers the door to find her mother and father.

"Good morning Mom. Good morning Dad." Rose said as she greeted both of her parents and let them into the house. "What brings you two here so early." Rose asked.

"Your father and I have something we would like to tell you." Ruth said nervously, not knowing how her daughter would take what she was about to tell her.


	28. Smiles and Surprises (Part 2 )

#### Chapter 25: Smiles and Surprises Pt 2

**April 7, 1913: Jack and Rose's House**

"What is it mother?" Rose asks still wondering why her parents showed up at her door this early in the morning. "Please tell me your aren't seriously ill." Rose said remembering that her mother hasn't been well lately.

"No Rose, I'm not seriously ill." Ruth said to her daughter. Rose sighed in relief.

"That's good." Rose replied. "I don't want to lose you." Rose said remembering how she almost lost her mother a few months before they boarded the Titanic.

"I'm not seriously ill, but you will have a little brother or sister sometime in late October or early November." Ruth replied hoping Rose would take that well.

"Really?" Rose said. Ruth wasn't sure if she was excited or mad. Ruth just replied with a nod. "I always wanted a little sister." Rose said happily. Ruth sighed in relief that her daughter took that well.

"That's good to hear, your mother though you wouldn't take it well because you already have a child of your own." William said.

"I don't care about social statuses anymore, the age between me and my sister or brother does not matter." Rose said. Ruth nodded in agreement.

"That's true, I forgot about how it is frowned upon for first class women to have children after they are thirty." Ruth said with a frown. "Or that's what I was told at least." Ruth said.

"It's also frown upon for first class women to have more than four children." Rose said with a frown. "Jack and I want a big family." Rose said with a chuckle. This made Ruth laugh.

"First class women are forced to wear dresses that they can't breathe in." Ruth said adding to the list of things her and Rose would be going through now had they went back to Philadelphia with Cal.

"They wouldn't be allowed to cook for their family either." Rose said with a laugh. Ruth laughed that that. She was getting better at cooking. William was touched by the sight of his daughter and wife getting along. It had been a long time since he had seen Rose and Ruth actually getting along.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but would you two like to go have lunch in town today?" William asked. Both women nodded in agreement. William was planning on taking his wife, daughter and granddaughter to the little café to have lunch.

"I would love to." Rose said. "Let me go get Jewel." Rose replied as she made her way to her room to get Jewel out of the bassinet. Rose walked into her and Jacks room to find a happy Jewel.

"She's such a good baby." Ruth said. Rose agreed, Jewel actually slept through most of the night and only cries when she's hungry or needs a new diaper. "You were the same way." Ruth said. Ruth then takes Jewel in her arms. Jewel looks at her grandmother and smiles slightly. "Did she just smile?" Ruth asked not believing what she thinks she just saw.

"Yes she does, and she has been making a fool out of me when I tell Jack she smiles." Rose said with a laugh. Ruth couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Well I believe you, she just smiled at me." Ruth said as she and Rose made their way back down stairs to the living room. William was already by the door waiting for them.

"Wait up for a minute." Rose said as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "I'll leave a note incase Jack gets home early and I'm not here." Rose said as she started writing Jack a note saying that she would be out with her parents for lunch.

_Dear Jack,_

_If you get home before I do, Jewel and I are not in any danger. My mother and father knocked on my door not long after you left for work. They told me some great news, so we are going celebrate by going out to lunch. We will be back soon._

_Yours Always,_

_Rose_

"Rose are you almost ready?" William asked wondering how much longer his daughter would be. Ruth understood how Jack and Rose were when it came to them being separated.

"William, calm down she's just letting Jack know she will be gone for a little while." Ruth said trying to calm her husband down. "She wants to make sure he knows she's safe, and that she wasn't taken by Hockley. He's still probably after her you know." Ruth said with a frown.

"Oh, I had no idea he was still after Rose. I would have thought that he would have married someone else by now." William said with a frown. Rose was making sure the lights were out and the door was locked before making her way to her mother and father.

"I'm sorry I took so long it's just that..." Rose was about to explain herself but her father finished what she was about to say.

"I know, Jack wants you safe. You mother informed me that Hockley could still be after you." William said. "With Jack and I around, you are definitely safe." William said with a laugh. They made their way towards town in a carriage.


	29. A New Job For Jack

#### Chapter 26: A New Job For Jack

**April 7, 1913: Jack and Rose's House**

Rose made it back home from her outing with her mother and father long before Jack returned home. In fact she was starting to worry about him. She was thinking that Cal could have found him and captured him to get to her.

"I really hope your father gets home soon." Rose said to the baby as she sat down to feed her. After Jewel was done eating, Rose burped her so she wouldn't be fussy latter. Instead of putting Jewel in the bassinet and going to bed herself, she stayed on the couch and put Jewel on top of her. Rose lay there looking at her daughter sleeping peacefully. She was trying to stay up to wait for Jack. She had given up on waiting to eat dinner with him. Rose could not stay awake any longer she fell asleep.

Not even ten minutes after Rose fell asleep, Jack walks through the front door. He was about to call out that he was home but stopped when he saw the sight in front of him. Jack Dawson walks in to find his wife sleeping on the sofa with their daughter on her. Jack was touched by the sight.

Instead of picking up his drawing tools, he takes out a blank sheet of paper and starts sketching them. He only turned on the lamp so he wouldn't wake them up. Even after he finished drawing them he still sat there watching them for a while.

"I am the luckiest man in the world." Jack mumbled to himself as he started putting his tools away. "I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world, and we have a daughter who is beautiful just like her mother." Jack said as he put his stuff away and made his way back down stairs. Once downstairs, he grabbed Jewel, without waking her or Rose up.

"Daddy loves you and your mother so much." Jack said as he put her in the bassinet and bent over to kiss her. He didn't leave the room right away though. He looked down at her in awe, still not believing that something this beautiful together. Jack then makes his way back down stairs.

Once downstairs he makes his way to the couch to pick up his wife who was sleeping. She wakes as he was making his way back to their room.

"Jack, is that you?" Rose asked sleepily as she opened her eyes.

"Yes Sweetheart, it's me." Jack said as he kissed her. Once they made it to the bedroom, Jack places Rose on her side of the bed and tuck her in. He goes and gets ready for bed and joins her.

"Why did you get home so late? I was worried about you. I thought something bad had happened." Rose said as she pulled him close to her. "I though Cal could have possible found you and took you hostage to get to me." Rose said as she started crying.

"Don't worry Rose, he will not lay a hand on me, you Jewel, or any of our families." Jack said reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. "I do owe you an explanation of why I'm late getting home though." Jack said.

"I was out doing some drawings and someone approached me. His name was Edward Baker. He then tells me that he owns his own art gallery, and asked me if I wanted to work for him." Jack said happily. "So of course I told him yes." Jack said happily. "He said someone like me should be charging more for my drawings as well." Jack said.

"Jack, that's awesome!" Rose said excitedly. "I knew someone was going to notice your work." Rose said. "Well, I must admit, I didn't stay home all day either. I thought you were going to get back before we did." Rose said.

"So where did you and Jewel go?" Jack asked.

"Well, not long after you left for work, my mother and father showed up at the front door. They told me that they had something that they wanted to tell me." Rose said. "I was told that I will have a little sister or brother sometime in late October or early November." Rose said. "For some reason, mother though I would be mad." Rose said with a frown.

"That's awesome too!" Jack said happily. "Your mom was telling me that she always wanted you to have a little brother or sister when we were on the train headed to Chippewa Falls." Jack said.

"She really told you that." Rose asked. Jack replied with a nod. Rose was shocked that her mother would admit that to Jack. "We then went to celebrate by going into town to have lunch." Rose said as she let out a yawn. "So when do you start working for Mr. Baker?" Rose asked.

"I believe I start sometime next week." Jack said happily. He too was getting sleepy, and let out a loud yawn. "Goodnight Rose." Jack said as his head hit the pillow.

"Goodnight Jack, I love you." Rose said as she kissed him and pulled him close to her.

"I love you too." Jack replied as he returned her kiss and pulled her close to him and put his arm over her.


	30. Forever Grateful

#### Chapter 27: Forever Grateful

**April 10, 1913: Jack and Rose's House.**

"Jack," Rose said as she sat up in the bed. Jack heard his name and sat up as well.

"Yes Rose," Jack said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes and stretched.

"A year ago today was the day I first met you, and the day you saved my life. You really did turn things around for me. You gave me a reason to live." Rose said as she kissed Jack.

"A year ago today was the best day in my life too. I'm glad I won those tickets for the ship, because they lead me to you. I knew that I loved you the first time I laid eyes on you." Jack said.

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here today." Rose said with a frown remembering how she was going to just end it all by jumping off of the back of the ship. "You really are my hero." Rose said as she cuddled up next to her husband.

"And you are mine. Not in a million years did I think I would end up with someone as beautiful as you. You also gave me a beautiful daughter." Jack said.

"You helped with making her." Rose said with a chuckle and playfully slapped him.

"Yes I sure did." Jack replied proudly remembering their honeymoon. "Maybe we can go back to Santa Monica one day." Jack said remembering all of the fun that he and Rose had there.

"That would be nice, but what about Jewel?" Rose asked. "I don't want to leave her." Rose said with a frown.

"Well maybe we can go one day when she's older and I make more money." Jack replied with a frown. "I feel like I barely make enough to support you and Jewel." Jack said.

"Jack Anthony Dawson, don't you dare say you are not good enough. When I look at you I see this amazing man that saved my life, and a man who will do anything for his wife and daughter." Rose said as she pulled him close.

"Really?" Jack asked. Rose replied with a nod.

"Yes Jack, you are my hero." Rose said as she looked into his eyes. "You changed my life Jack. In a good way of course." Rose said.

"Rose, you changed my life in a positive way." Jack said. He then looked over towards the bassinet. Rose did the same. She got out of bed to go get Jewel. One she got Jewel out of the bassinet she joined Jack back in bed.

"Jewel has changed both of our lives. Definitely in positive way." Rose said as she put Jewel against her and laid back into her pillows. Jack got closer to his wife and daughter. Jack leaned his head against Rose's shoulder and looked at Jewel in awe.

"I wouldn't change any of this for the world." Jack said as he kissed Jewel on the top of her head and kissed Rose again. She gladly returned the favor.

"Neither would I." Rose replied as she looked down at her daughter.

"I love you both so much." Jack said.

"I love you too." Rose said. "I love you too little one." Rose said quietly so she wouldn't wake Jewel up. Jack, Rose and Jewel fell asleep on the bed.


	31. Jack' First Day On The Job

#### Chapter 28: Jack's First Day On The Job

**April 12, 1913: Edward Baker's Gallery**

"Good luck today, Jack!" Rose said as she walked Jack to the door. Jack hugged his wife and thanked her as he left.

"Thank you, I might need it." Jack said with a laugh as he kissed her goodbye. "I love you Rose." Jack said as he started walking.

"I love you too." Rose called out so he could hear her. Jack was on his way to Mr. Baker's art gallery. The walk to the gallery was not too long. It took Jack about ten minutes to get there. When Jack walked through the door, he was greeted by a young woman. This young woman looked around the same age as Rose.

"You must be Mr. Dawson." The young woman said as she walked up to him. "I'm Beatrice, nice to meet you." The young woman said as she extended her arm to shake hands. Just then Mr. Baker walks up.

"Well Mr. Dawson, I see you have met my daughter." Edward Baker said as he greeted his new worker. Beatrice notices that Jack is holding a portfolio.

"Mr. Dawson, is it true you are an artist? My father says your drawings are amazing." Beatrice asked as she snatched Jack's portfolio out of his hands. She then opens the portfolio and starts looking through it. "These are really good!" Beatrice said. She noticed that Jack favored certain people because he drew them a lot. She was going to ask him if he was in love with that woman and her baby, but decided not to do that now. Beatrice was not deep in thought as she flipped through the rest of his drawings. "How can someone so handsome and talented like him not be taken already?" Beatrice thought to herself. "I can change that really soon." Beatrice mumbled under her breath as she handed Jack his portfolio back and left the room.

"Thanks." Jack said thanking the girl for the compliment on his art work. Just then Mr. Baker walks over to Jack to show him what he needs to do for his job.

So, Jack takes his place behind the front desk, and helps anyone that needs help. He wasn't even on the job for ten minutes and Beatrice was at his side.

"So Jack, how long have you lived here? I haven't seen you around here often." Beatrice asked trying to get to know him more and trying to get information out of him.

"I was born and raised here in Chippewa Falls." Jack replied. Beatrice just nodded.

"Really," Beatrice asked. "I have never seen you around here until now." She said trying to press him for more information.

"Well, I guess you could say that I went off on my own when I was eleven." Jack said not wanting to give her a detailed story of why he left. "I lived every day not knowing where I was going to end up. That's how I met a lot of good people." Jack said with a smile as he tried to get back to work. Beatrice was shocked at his response.

"Oh….I wish I could get out more often. Could I go with you next time you decide to do that again?" Beatrice asked with a smile across her face. Her response scared Jack.

"No you cannot, because I won't be leaving again for a long time. I have a family that I love and need to take care of." Jack said firmly. Beatrice's smile fell into a frown.

"Oh….So I'm guessing you have siblings?" Beatrice asked. Jack replied with a nod. He spoke up before she could ask him another question.

"Yes, I have older sisters." Jack replied as he tried to get back to work. Just then Mr. Baker walks up to see how things are going.

"So Beatrice, what do you think of Mr. Dawson?" Edward Baker asked his daughter. Beatrice looked up at her father and smiled.

"I love him! He is perfect for the job." Beatrice said cheerfully. Sadly she didn't only love him because he was good for the job. Beatrice Baker was in love with Jack Dawson. Poor Jack did not realize that his boss's daughter was in love with him.

Just then the door swings open, and Rose walks through the door. She has Jewel with her.

"Miss, how may I help you?" Jack asked. He looked up at his wife and smiled.

"Jewel and I would like a tour of the gallery to see the different paintings." Rose said with a chuckle. Beatrice took a closer look at Rose and Jewel. They looked exactly like the woman and the baby in a lot Jack's drawings.

"Sure follow me." Jack said as he got up from behind the desk and walked around. He was so glad that Rose showed up, things were starting to get awkward with Beatrice around. Rose noticed that Beatrice was keeping a close eye on them.

"Jack, who is that woman?" Rose asks in a whisper. Jack looked back to see Beatrice close behind them.

"Oh…That's Beatrice Baker, my boss's daughter." Jack replied with a frown. "She kept asking me personal questions all day, it was getting pretty awkward. I barely know her and she's asking me these things." Jack whispered.

"She keeps staring at Jewel and I." Rose said as she looked back again. "I think she is in love with you. The awkward questions…Jack, she's trying to get information out of you to see if you are still single." Rose said with a frown. Jack was shocked. What Rose had just said really made sense to him now.

"How do you know these kinds of things?" Jack asks.

"All women do this Jack." Rose said with a chuckle. "And her glaring at Jewel and I constantly confirmed my suspicions." Rose said. Jack didn't know what to do now.

"Don't think for one second that I would ever leave you and Jewel for someone else." Jack said to Rose as he pulled her and Jewel close. Rose knew that Jack would never cheat on her or abandon her and Jewel.

"I know you would never do any of that Jack. It's just that some people cannot take a hint." Rose said firmly. She looked back only to see that Beatrice was still following them around the gallery.

"When she asked me something, I even told her I have a family that I love and need to support." Jack said. When she heard the word family come out of Jack's mouth she immediately got an idea.

"Here is what we are going to do…"Rose said whispering the plan to Jack. They stopped by the nearest painting that Rose found interesting, and of course Beatrice followed them there.

"So what do you think of this painting?" Jack asked. He then offered to hold Jewel while Rose took a closer look at the paintings.

"I think these paintings would look rather nice in the house." Rose said with a chuckle. Beatrice then walks over to where Jack and Rose are standing.

"Those paintings all go together as a set." Beatrice said as she pointed at the three paintings that Rose was looking at.

"They are beautiful." Rose said with a smile. Just then Jewel started to smile.

"Thanks, my father works hard on his paintings. Mr. Dawson, here, does amazing drawings as well." Beatrice said happily. Rose replied with a nod.

"Yes, I have seen a lot of Mr. Dawson's works." Rose replied icily. Beatrice then looks at Jewel.

"Miss, your baby is absolutely beautiful. I'm sure your husband is one lucky man to have you both." Beatrice said.

"Yes, he definitely is a very lucky man. He lets me know how much the baby and I mean to him every day." Rose said proudly.

"I'm sure." Beatrice replied. She then looked back at Jack and Jewel. She still hasn't put two and two together yet. "Mr. Dawson, I'm sure you will be a wonderful father one day." Beatrice said as she hugged Jack. This angered Rose, and Jack knew it. So, Jack spoke up.

"Actually, I am father." Jack said sternly. "This beautiful baby is my daughter, Jewel," Jack said. "and this beautiful red haired woman is my wife, Rose." Jack said proudly as he pulled Rose close to him.

"Jack is a great father and a loving husband." Rose said happily. Beatrice then looked at both of them with a frown especially Jack. Mr. Baker walks over to where everyone is standing.

"First day on the job and you are already selling my work." Mr. Baker said happily.

"Yes, my wife, Rose really likes those paintings." Jack said as he pointed to the three small paintings.

"Well, I can sell them to your wife for twenty dollars." Mr. Baker said. So, Jack took a twenty dollar bill out and handed it to Edward Baker. "Well then, these paintings now belong to you and your wife." Mr. Baker said. "I'm going to wrap these up for you. Beatrice, come help me wrap these paintings please." Edward bakes said as he motioned for his daughter to follow him.

"You could have told me that he was married and has a child." Beatrice said with a frown as she folded her arms. Edward Baker just rolled his eyes.

"Beatrice, one day you will find a man that is right for you." Mr. Baker said to his daughter to calm her down. "Please don't scare Mr. Dawson away like you have ten of my other workers. I really like Mr. Dawson, he's good at what he does. He sold a painting on his first day working here." Mr. Baker said happily. He then brings the wrapped paintings to Rose.

"Thank you, sir. It was nice meeting you." Rose said as she takes the wrapped paintings from Mr. Baker and shakes his hand. Rose then takes Jewel from Jack so they can go back home. "Goodbye Jack, we will see you later." Rose said as she walked out of the gallery holding Jewel. Edward baker then walks over to Jack and thanks him again.

"Mr. Dawson, thank you so much for working for me." Edward Baker said happily thanking Jack.

"You're welcome, sir. I'm really going to like this job." Jack said happily.


	32. It's Been A Year Already (Part 1)

#### Chapter 29 Part 1: It's Been A Year Already

**April 15, 1913: Jack and Rose's House**

"Good morning Jack." Rose said as she kissed Jack good morning. Jack had just woke up.

"Good morning sweetheart." Jack said with a yawn as he sat up. "A year ago today we were on the Carpathia and very lucky to be alive." Jack said remembering the tragic events of the previous year.

"Yes, that we are." Rose replied agreeing with Jack.

"Well, we would have been holding on to the sinking ship with all we had and swimming for our lives very early this morning." Jack said remembering the events from when the Titanic sank from beneath them. Rose nodded in agreement remembering the terror of that day. Both Jack and Rose were brought back to the present when they heard a sound coming from their daughter's room.

"It sounds like someone is awake." Rose said happily as she got up out of bed. Rose walks to the baby's room and sees Jewel keeping herself entertained. She walks back to her and Jack's bedroom and motions quietly for him to come see. "Shh…Come see this." Rose said quietly.

"Well, we should definitely tell Jemma that Jewel loves the doll that she gave her." Jack said. Rose nodded in agreement as she looked at her daughter holding the doll and babbling.

"We couldn't have picked a better godmother for Jewel." Rose said happily. Jemma was more than a sister-in-law to Rose, they were best friends. Jack definitely agreed with Rose.

"I believe we picked a great godfather for her too." Jack said thinking about his best friend, Fabrizio.

"Yes we did!" Rose replied. She was thinking about how close he and Jemma have gotten over the year. "They are so meant for each other. I wonder when he is going to propose to her?" Rose asked.

"Well, Jemma's birthday is in July." Jack said thinking out loud. Rose shook her head in agreement with Jack's thought, but didn't completely agree with him on that.

"I think he's going to ask her before then." Rose said. This made her think about how in love her and Jack are, and about Jack's other sister Johanna. "What Johanna and Dr. Bradshaw?" Rose asked. This made Jack look up.

"What about them?" Jack asked. Rose looked at her husband shocked at his answer.

"Jack, haven't you noticed?" Rose asked. Jack shook his head. "You don't notice how she uses a different tone when she talks about him?" Rose asked her clueless husband.

"Now that you say that…She does use a different tone when talking about Dr. Bradshaw." Jack replied. Rose smiled liking the fact that Jack was starting to catch on to what she was saying.

"Also, you don't notice the way they look at each other?" Rose asked. "I didn't notice this at first. I really started noticing this during my checkups when I was pregnant for Jewel." Rose explained. Jack now knew exactly what his wife was getting at. He was about to speak but Rose said before he got the chance to.

"Jack, they're in love! Do you not see it?" Rose said happily.

"I was about to say the same thing." Jack replied.

"I wonder why neither of them have made a move yet?" Rose asked Jack looked at her with a frown.

"Let's just say it may be a long time before she gets into another relationship." Jack said with a frown. "Before I left she was with this Albert guy. I didn't really care for him, but she loved him. It wasn't only me that sensed that there was something about him that wasn't good. She never listened to what the rest of the family had to say about him." Jack said as he paused for a second to take a breath. "I left before things got worse. I don't know exactly what happened, but…" Before Jack could finish he heard a knock on the door.


	33. It's Been A Year Already (Part 2)

#### Chapter 29 Part 2: It's Been A Year Already

**April 15, 1913: Jack and Rose's House**

Jack opens the door, and to his surprise it is Jemma and Johanna. Jack greets his sisters as he lets them in.

"Good morning, what brings you two here." Jack said as he closed the door behind his sisters.

"I just come to visit you, Rose, and Jewel as usual." Jemma said with a laugh. Johanna laughed at her sister's response.

"Dr. Bradshaw said that he wasn't very busy today, and told me to take today off. He told me I deserve a break because I'm always working past hours when he needs help." Johanna explained.

"Well, that was very nice of him." Jack replied. Jemma nodded in agreement.

"It really was, but I feel bad for leaving him today." Johanna said with a frown. "I know he said it wasn't a busy day, but I enjoy going to work every day." Johanna said. Before anyone could say anything else, Rose and Jewel join Jack, Jemma, and Johanna in the living room.

"Good morning everyone." Rose said happily greeting everyone. Rose sat down on the couch next to Jemma and Johanna.

"How's my little Jewel." Jemma asked. This made Rose laugh remembering the doll that Jemma had given Jewel.

"She loves that doll you gave her. I went to check on her this morning because I heard her, and she was playing with her doll. Well, she was holding the doll and babbling." Rose said. "It was so cute, I had to get Jack to come see this." Rose said happily.

"Anything for my little Jewel." Jemma said as she took Jewel from Rose. The sight of Jemma bonding with her godchild made Rose smile.

"I think you will be a great mother when you have children of your own." Rose said happily.

"I think you a Fabrizio are cute together." Johanna said. "You two were made for each other just like Jack and Rose are made for each other." Johanna said with a frown. "I just wish I could find someone perfect for me that won't beat and abuse me." Johanna said.

"You will find someone that truly love you Johanna. Forget about that scumbag that has hurt you." Jemma said. "Albert Smith is now behind bars. He will not hurt you or any other woman." Jemma said.

"Thank you." Johanna said trying to hold back tears. This reminded Rose of the time when she was with Cal.

"I'm here if you need me as well." Rose said. "I was once engaged to someone who mistreated me and abused me." Rose said with a frown, remembering her and Cal's "relationship". Johanna hugs her sister-in-law and starts crying on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to get this bad." Johanna said as she whipped her tears away. Rose shook her head and told her not to apologize.

"No need to be sorry." Rose said. Rose gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Try not to let your past haunt you." Rose said. "It took me a while to deal with the emotional scars that Cal left me with." Rose admitted. "I thought that I would be stuck with this abusive man forever. Then I met your brother, and he gave me a reason to go." Rose said remembering her attempt to end it all her first nigh on Titanic. "Your brother reassured me that there are good men still." Rose said with a smile as she looked over towards Jack who was sitting next to Jemma.

"It's just that Albert has left me with physical scars and emotional ones." Johanna said she showed Rose the horrible scars on her wrists, ankles, back and stomach area. Rose gaped at the sight of the scars. "He also left me with trust issues. Because of him it's hard for me to trust men other than my brother and family members." Johanna said.

"I completely understand what you are going through. Cal abused me as well. If I did not obey his every command he would beat me or throw things at me. When we were aboard the Titanic he lost his temper and flipped the table over and threw it at me." Rose said.

"I knew that son of a bitch was bad from the start." Jack mumbled under his breath remembering their time on Titanic.

"Thank you so much Rose, you have made me feel a whole lot better about the situation." Johanna said as she hugged Rose.

"Anytime! You are family. You are like a sister to me of course I will do anything for you and your sisters just as much as I will my own sibling." Rose said with a smile.

"I believe that the loving man that will treat you right is a lot closer than you think." Jemma added in. Rose nodded in agreement knowing exactly who Jemma was talking about.

"Johanna if any man ever mistreats you again they will have me to deal with." Jack said. "I don't think that the man Jemma and Rose are thinking of will ever mistreat you though." Jack admitted. "This man is good kind to everyone." Jack added in. Johanna was starting to catch on to who everyone was talking about.

"I think I know exactly who you all are talking about." Johanna said. "I just wish he would notice me." Johanna said with a frown.

"Don't believe that." Rose said. "I noticed that Dr. Bradshaw looks at you in a different way. Not to mention, he would always ask about you every time I went in for an appointment." Rose admitted.

"I think both of you are too scared to make the first move." Jemma said. "Maybe you could ask him to come to dinner one night. Tell me when you do so I can make enough food for everyone." Jemma said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of dinner…Would someone mind watching Jewel for us?" Jack asked. "I'm taking Rose out to dinner for this first time since Jewel was born." Jack explained. Johanna spoke up before Jemma.

"Sure, Jemma and I would love to spend time with our niece this evening." Johanna said speaking for both her and Jemma. Jemma agreed with what her sister had just said. Rose then holds Jewel out to Johanna.

"You get to spend some time with your aunts tonight while Mommy and Daddy are away for a little while." Rose said as she walks to the stairs to go get ready. Jack follows her up to their room.

"Tonight is going to be fun." Johanna said to Jewel as she bounced her up and down on her knee. This made Jewel giggle.

"Whenever you are older you can always come over to our house if you ever need a break from your mom, dad, and little siblings." Jemma said with a laugh. This made Johanna laugh. The sisters did not know that Rose was standing behind them.

"Little siblings?" Rose asked startling the other women. Both of them blushed.

"Well…" Johanna replied. "I'm sure you and Jack will have another child someday. I mean look at this cutie." Johanna said happily as she pointed to her niece that she was holding.

"Jewel is proof that you two make the cutest children." Jemma said adding on to what her sister said. Just then Jack joined his wife, sisters, and daughter in the room.

"Are you ready to go, Rose?" Jack asked his wife. Rose nodded happily. They made their way to the door. Just as they were leaving they thanked Jemma and Johanna for watching Jewel for them.

"Thank you so much for watching our little Jewel for us." Jack said as they left.

"No problem!" Johanna said.

"Enjoy your night!" Jemma said with a chuckle.

"We shall be back later tonight." Rose replied. "We will enjoy ourselves too!" She said before Jack managed to pull her out of the doorway before she went back. Rose was still shocked. It was their first time leaving Jewel since she was born


	34. Saving Strangers Lives

#### Chapter 30: Saving Strangers Lives

**April 15, 1913**

Jack and Rose finally made it to the small restaurant in Chippewa Falls. It was nice place owned by the Smiths. Jack and his family were pretty good friends with the Smiths. When they walked in they were greeted by a young woman around Rose's age.

"My name is Ingrid and I will be taking care of you tonight. If you could please follow me to your table." The woman said as she motioned for Jack and Rose to follow her. They were then seated at a small table for two.

"Ingrid is that you?" Jack asked shocked at how much she had changed since he last saw her. She then realized who Jack was.

"Jack, Jack Dawson as in Meredith Dawson's youngest son." Ingrid said in shock.

"Yes, that would be me." Jack replied. "I'm Meredith's only son." Jack said with a laugh.

"It's been so long since I have seen you!" Ingrid said rather loudly. "You looked so young the last time I saw you." Ingrid said looking at how much Jack had changed.

"I know, I grew up." Jack said with a laugh.

"So you finally decided to settle down I see." The woman said looking at Rose.

"When I was on the Titanic, I met the woman of my dreams." Jack said happily. "Ingrid, this is my wife Rose Dawson." Jack said introducing his beautiful wife to Ingrid.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dawson." Ingrid said to Rose.

"Nice to meet you too." Rose said as she shook the woman's hand.

"Tonight is our first time getting out of the house since Rose gave birth to our daughter Jewel early in March." Jack said proudly. This bit of information shocked the woman even more.

"So you are trying to tell me you settled down and you have a child?" Ingrid asked still not believing what she had just heard. Just then two women walked in and were waiting to be seated. "Well it looks like I have to go take care of these customers" Ingrid said with a frown. "My mother or sister will be with you in a few minutes." The woman said as she walked off to go help the other customers. Not long after Ingrid left them, another woman approaches them.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Dawson." The woman said as she approached the table. "And who is this beautiful lady you have her?" She asked looking straight at Rose.

"Mrs. Mary!" Jack said as he stood up to give the older woman a hug. "How have you been?" Jack asked.

"I have been pretty good, Jack." Mary said. "I see you brought a beautiful young lady with you." Mary said cheerfully.

"Mary, that beautiful lady right there is my wife Rose." Jack said proudly. "She also the mother of our beautiful daughter too." Jack said.

"You helped make her beautiful too!" Rose said not wanting him to give her all of the credit. "She has his beautiful blue eyes." Rose said happily. "Oh and I'm Rose, nice to meet you." Rose said as she held her hand out to Mary. Mary shook her hand.

"I'm Mary, nice to meet you too." Mary said. "We are really good friends with the Dawsons. They are all really good people. They help this small town in any way that they can." Mary said as she pat Jack on the shoulder. Just then Ingrid seats two women at a table close to the table Jack and Rose are seated at. She then walks over to the table to refill their glasses.

"Hey mom, when do you think the food will be ready?" Ingrid asked her mother. Mary looked at her daughter and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can go check on that right now." Mary said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to go start cooking their food now." Ingrid said to Jack as she motioned to the two women that kept looking at them. She then headed for the kitchen as well. Jack noticed that the two women kept staring at him and Rose. What really shocked him was that they were not trying to hide the fact that they were staring. It was almost as if they wanted to get their attention. Jack leaned closer to his wife and whispered his concern in her ear.

"Is it just me or are those two women staring at us?" Jack asked Rose. She nodded in agreement.

"It's not just you, every time I look up I see them looking at us." Rose whispered back hoping that the women didn't hear them. Just then both women get up and approach Rose and Jack at their table.

"Sir, is you name Jack Dawson?" Asked a tall woman with dark hair and dark eyes. Jack was surprised that the woman knew his name. He had never met this woman and she somehow knew him.

"Yes, I'm Jack Dawson, why?" Jack asked curious as to why this woman approached him and Rose.

"Mr. Dawson, I am Doris Labitskey, and this is my friend Mildred Kriekenbaum." Doris said introducing herself and her friend. "We are here to warn you that you and your family are danger." Doris explained.

"Who are you two and how do you know if my family is in any danger?" Jack asked not believing what he just heard.

"Both of us have dated a man named Caledon Hackley, better known as Cal. Does that name ring a bell?" Mildred said speaking up.

"Are you both his spies that are going to tell him where we live?" Rose asked angrily.

"No not at all Mrs. Dawson, we are trying to warn you that he knows where you live and will show up when you least expect it." Doris said hoping that they couple would believe them.

"Oh well then thank you very much then." Jack said.

"No problem, we wouldn't want him to be cruel to the both of you like he is towards us." Mildred said with a frown. "When he started courting me, at first I was thrilled. That changed one day when I walked into his study when he was talking with that body guard Spicier Lovejoy and telling him to find the two of you. He said that he wanted to deal with the two of you himself instead of have Lovejoy do it. After I heard that he wanted to kill Mr. Dawson to get back at Rose, I was disgusted and I left him. I don't want to be with such a horrible person." Mildred said angrily. "I feel as if I have been robbed too. He took my precious time and wasted it." She said. Doris then adds more information to the story.

"I am currently engaged to Mr. Hockley." Doris admitted with a frown. "I'm not even married to the man yet and he treats me badly." Doris said as tears started to form in her eyes. "What I didn't know was that he was the horrible guy that my friend Mildred was disgusted by." She said continuing the story.

"You should get away from him while you still have the chance." Rose said truly worried for the girl. "He will hunt you like he is still doing me. If he finds you it won't be pretty." Rose said.

"We did run away, but first we thought we would warn you and your family that he knows your location." Mildred said joining the conversation again.

"I don't want anything to do with that horrible man anymore." Doris said in disgust. "He said if he couldn't have you no one will. He also said that after he got rid of the gutter rat he would drown his spawn in the lake." Doris said as she began to cry. "I walked out after that. Mr. Dawson, you are most definitely not a gutter rat like Cal keeps saying. I haven't known you long and I think you are one of the kindest men I have met." Doris admitted.

"He really said he would drown Jewel?" Rose asked in shock. Doris replied with a nod.

"I couldn't believe he would say such a horrible thing." Doris said as she wiped her eyes. "I don't blame you for choosing Mr. Dawson over Cal. I couldn't let him hurt you Jack or Jewel. I couldn't let him harm good people like the two of you." Doris said beginning to break down.

"Thank you two ladies so much. How can I repay you for helping me and my family?" Jack asked. Just then Ingrid and Mary come out of the kitchen with everyone's food.

"Dinner is ready!" Ingrid said happily.

"Mildred, Doris, how about you come sit with us." Rose asked offering them to sit with her and Jack. Jack motioned for Ingrid to come over towards him so he could tell her something.

"What is it Jack?" Ingrid asked hoping everything was okay. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Ingrid, everything is fine, but could you those two ladies meals on my ticket, and tell them it's on me." Jack asked. Ingrid replied with a nod.

"That's so kind of you Jack." Ingrid said as she left the dining room.

"Mr. Dawson, you didn't have to do that." Mildred protested because he paid for her and Doris's meal.

"Yes I did!" Jack replied. "You pretty much saved me and my whole family." Jack said refusing to take no for an answer. Rose just thought of something else she could do for them.

"Where are the two of you going after this?" Rose asked. Both women shrugged.

"We thought we could walk through and town. Hopefully we find an in or a place to stay for a nigh or two to rest before we are on the move again." Doris said with a frown.

"We haven't had any luck so far. We just took a break and found this place that served food." Mildred admitted. This made Rose sad.

"You can stay at our house for as long as you would like." Rose said offering them a place to stay.

"Mrs. Dawson, you don't have to do that." Mildred said. Rose shook her head.

"Yes, I can't just let the two of you get stranded here, there aren't really any inns here in Chippewa falls. The Inns that are here I would want anyone to stay at." Rose said. "Please come stay with us we have a few extra bedrooms." Rose said begging the two women to take her offer.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind us staying for a little while?" Doris asked.

"We don't mind you staying at all!" Jack said happily. "We love it when we have guests. With that said, Jack and Rose convinced the two women to come back home with them. Jack got up and went to the counter to pay for the food and then they all left.


	35. Still No Sign Of Cal

#### Chapter 31: Still No Sign Of Cal

**September 15, 1913**

Jack and Rose were truly grateful that Doris and Mildred had warned them that Cal was after them. The only issue that they have is they have no idea as to when Cal will show up. The two guests had stayed for a few weeks, which was long enough for them to get back on their feet. It had been weeks since they had left, then those weeks turned into months. Nothing really changed much except for Ruth DeWitt Bukater.

Rose was getting Jewel ready when she noticed how much her daughter had changed in only six months.

"I know for sure you have your Daddy's eyes." Rose said as she bounced Jewel up and down on her lap to make her laugh. Jewel babbled in response.

"She may have my eyes but her hair is starting to look more and more like yours." Jack said. "Her hair is red and curly like yours." Jack said.

"I'm sure she will really start to remind me of you when she starts to walk." Rose said with a chuckle. Jack gave her a hurt look pretending to be offended.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked. Rose couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Well if she's anything like you personality wise, she will be getting into anything she can get her hands on." Rose admitted.

"Are you trying to say I touch everything I put my hands on?" Jack asked with a laugh. Rose replied with a nod.

"Maybe." Rose replied. Before she could run off Jack grabbed her and pulled her back down on the couch with him.

"What was that for!" Rose said rather loudly. He then pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry but I cannot keep my hands off of you Mrs. Dawson." Jack said with a laugh. Rose couldn't help but comment.

"Jack put your hands on me." Rose said looking him in the eye. Jack understood exactly what she meant and mumbled in response.

"Later…" Jack whispered seductively into her ear. Rose looked at him with a smug smirk and nodded. "I have to be at work in a few hours." Jack said with a frown.

"I will be helping mother around the house and whatever she needs done. I will be an older sister in less than a month." Rose said with a chuckle. "Let's have breakfast then, shall we." Rose said as she set the table and put the food on the table.

"That sounds great, I'm hungry." Jack said happily as he joined Rose at the table. They both started eating. Rose had Jewel on her lap who was trying so hard to get some of what her parents were eating.

"It looks like someone else is very hungry too." Rose said with a chuckle. "I will feed you after I eat." Rose said happily.

The door was unlocked and Ruth had knocked but didn't hear an answer, so she just walked in. Neither Jack nor Rose heard her enter their house.

"Just wait until her teeth start coming in." Ruth said with a chuckle as she put her arms out to take Jewel so Rose could finish her breakfast.

"Good morning, Mother." Rose said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Rose." Her mother said as she struggled to get to the table. Jack got up instantly and pulled out a chair for his mother-in-law. "Thank you, Jack. Good morning to you as well." She said as she tried to sit down. "I think you brother or sister is going to be a little trouble maker." Ruth admitted.

"Is he are she causing you trouble already?" Rose asked with a laugh. Ruth chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, he or she has not stopped moving since I woke up early this morning." Ruth said putting her hand where she felt a little kick.

"He or she is just like their older sister then." Jack chimed in. Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"Not funny mister!" Rose said pretending to be hurt by that comment. Jack looked at his watch and realized that he had to leave in a few minutes in order to get to work on time.

"Well. I guess I've got to go. I don't want to be late." Jack said as he grabbed his lunch and walked over to his wife. He gave her and Jewel a hug and made his way to the door. "I will see you later tonight." Jack said as he walked out of the door closing it behind him. Rose and her mother continued to make small talk before heading back to her house.

"So do you have any names picked out, mom?" Rose asked her mother. Ruth nodded.

"Indeed I do." Ruth said happily. "Well for a girl at least." She said with a laugh.

"And what name would that be?" Rose asked.

"For a girl I have narrowed it down to two names. I really like Lily, but I also like the name Calla." Ruth said. "I guess I will decide which one suits her when I meet her." Ruth said happily.

"It won't be too much longer." Rose said happily. "I cannot wait to meet you!" Rose said talking to her little brother or sister. Ruth was touched by the sight.

"I know! I'm excited to have a little one running around again." Ruth said. "I think it will be another girl. Meredith thinks the same thing. She said I'm carrying high so it is definitely a girl." Ruth said. Rose nodded.

"She told me the same thing. I guess she was right about that." Rose said gesturing to Jewel.

"I guess so." Ruth said as she made faces at her granddaughter trying to make her laugh.

"Aww mom, don't get her all riled up. I still have to feed her." Rose said with a chuckle as she grabbed the bottle off of the table. Rose then starts feeding her. "So have you and dad started on the baby's nursery?" Rose asked. Ruth replied with a nod.

"We have quite a bit of it done. That's what I came here to ask you for help with. We are going to finish it up today." She said.

"We should start heading towards your house then." Rose gestured towards the door. She walked over to help her mother up. They then made their way to Ruth's house next door to work on the nursery.


	36. A Rose And A Lily

#### Chapter 32: A Rose and a Lily

**October 30, 1913**

Jack left early for work, and he decided not to wake Rose up. She always gets up early and cooks breakfast for him, even when she is up late with Jewel. Jewel has gotten better about sleeping through the night, much to her parent's relief. Last night was not one of those nights that she slept peacefully. Rose was the one that got up to tend to her that night. Her and Jack usually took turns getting up with Jewel.

However, Rose did not get to sleep in much that morning. She was awakened by a knock on the door. She got up put on a robe and made her way to the door to see who it was. To her surprise it was her father. Usually it was her mother, sister-in-laws, or mother-in-law that stopped by early in the morning.

"Good morning, Daddy." Rose said with a yawn. She stretched as she motioned for him to enter the house. She then closed the door behind him. "What brings you here so early?" She asked. He just looked at her with the biggest smile across his face.

"There is someone I want you to meet." She just looked up at him in shock.

"When?" She asked knowing exactly who he was referring to.

"Late last night when everyone was asleep. It happened so quickly. We didn't have time to get everyone and let them know. I though you should be the first to know." He said.

"Boy or Girl?" She asked. The man shook his head.

"You will have to come see and find out for yourself." She couldn't help but laugh at this. With that said he made his way out of her house to go join his wife in their house next door. Rose took that a hint to get dressed and walk next door to go meet her little brother or sister. She made her way back upstairs. She put on some decent clothes. She picked up her daughter and made her way downstairs towards the front door.

"Jewel you are going to meet your new aunt or uncle." Rose said to her daughter as she closed her front door and locked it. She then enters her parent's house without even knocking on the door. She then proceeds to their bedroom. "May I come in she asks before walking up to the doorway.

"Please do." Ruth said happily. So Rose walked in. The sight before her was beautiful, her mother and her new baby brother or sister. "Rose, I would like for you to meet your new sister. Her name is Lily." Ruth said proudly. "Would you like to hold her?" Rose just nodded. Her father offered to hold Jewel. So Rose sat on the end of the bed and took her baby sister in her arms.

"Hello, Lily. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm your big sister Rose." Rose said as tears started forming in her eyes. "I promise I will be the best older sister." She said cheerfully as she gently rubbed her finger over the baby's hair. "You also have a niece, named Jewel, that is a little bit older than you. I'm sure the two of you will be partners in crime." Rose said laughing at the thought of Jewel and Lily being trouble makers when they got a little bit older. Her father brought Jewel closer so she could see the baby. Her blue eyes got wide as her grandfather brought her closer to the baby. She was curious. Just then Lily started getting fussy. "I think someone is hungry." Rose said with a chuckle.

"She's definitely related to the two of you." Ruth said pointing to Rose and her husband.

"What is that supposed to me!" Both replied in unison. Ruth couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Both of you have a rather large appetite." She said with a laugh. Both Rose and her father made faces and pretended like they were offended by that comment. Lily eventually got full. William took her so Ruth could get some well deserved rest.

"Do you need any help with anything?" Rose asked. "I can help with the baby whenever, and I can also cook if you need me too." She said trying to offer as much help as she could.

"That's very kind of you, but to overdo it. You have a child to take care of as well. Your mother and I have done this before with you. It may have been almost eighteen years ago, but we can do it." William said to his oldest daughter. He didn't want her getting stressed with helping them with Lily, and taking care of Jewel. Not to mention cooking for her own husband.

"I just thought I would offer." Rose said. Jewel made cooing noise. "I think someone else is hungry as well." Rose said as she looked down at her own daughter that she was holding. "You are getting so big." William laughed at this.

"Before you know it, she will be a year old." This made Rose said. It seemed as if time was flying by too fast.

"Daddy, that goes two ways." Rose said as she motioned towards the baby in her father's arms. He nodded.

"Yes, it does. It seems like just yesterday that I was holding you like this and rocking you." He said.

"I'm so glad that we are a happy family again." Rose said remembering how she thought she had lost her father for good not that long ago. She also almost lost her mother to materialistic things, which made her sad. William knew exactly what Rose meant by that.

"Me too, sweetheart. I wouldn't give this up for all of the money or riches in the world. I have all I will ever need here. I have you, Jewel, Lily, and your mother. That's all I will ever need to be happy. I cannot live without the three of you." He said as he sat on the couch next to his daughter and granddaughter. He passed Lily to Rose again. Rose had Lily on one side and Jewel on the other.

"I love you. I will always be there for you, no matter what." She whispered as she gently placed kisses on the top of both of their heads.


	37. It Was The Night Before Christmas

#### Chapter 33: It Was The Night Before Christmas

**December 24, 1913**

Rose left the kitchen taking a break from making cookies with her family. Everyone was at her and Jack's house making cookies for Christmas morning. She figured that since there were eight of them in the kitchen she could sneak away for a little while. She was going up to her room to wrap her gift for Jack. She had gotten him more art supplies that she knew he needed, but that was only part of his gift.

She also had a special gift for him from her, Jewel, and a special someone that he didn't know about yet. She figured that she would tell him in a creative way and since Christmas was here she though it was the perfect timing. She bought a baby outfit the day before and hid it in their room while he was at work. So after she finished wrapping his art supplies she put the baby outfit in a small box and wrapped that one as well. She grabs the two gifts and heads to her living room to put them under the tree.

"Where have you been?" A voice said startling Rose. Rose turned around to see Jemma.

"I figured I would sneak out and wrap some gifts while Jack isn't here." Rose laughed. "I got him more art supplies. I'm sure it's safe to say he will like it." She added. Jemma nodded.

"I still have to wrap Fabrizio's gift." Jemma said. "Jack helped me pick it out." She added. She loved Fabrizio and wanted to make him happy.

"What's going on in here?" Johanna asked as she walked into the living room to join them. Both women looked at her and shrugged.

"Just talking about what we go our men for Christmas." Jemma replied. She nodded. Both Jemma and Rose knew that Johanna really cares for Dr. Bradshaw. They are trying to get her to see that he cares for her too. Johanna doesn't think that he feels the same about her as she does for him. Rose and Jemma think differently. He had asked Rose what Johanna had liked after her last appointment.

She had gotten him a gift and was going to give it to him before Christmas. Rose and Jemma talked her out of it and convinced her to invite him over for Christmas. She finally did and to her surprise he accepted her invitation.

"Do you think he will like it?" Johanna asked both women for their opinion on the gift that she had for the doctor.

"He will love it!" Both women said in unison. "We think he will like being with you even more though." Rose said making the other woman blush.

"I don't know about that." Johanna admitted. She still wasn't convinced that she felt the same.

"Don't assume the worst." Jemma said as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder. Rose nodded in agreement.

"Think positive things." Rose added. "How many more batches of cookies do we have left to make?" She asked looking towards the kitchen.

"Only a few more left." Johanna replied. All three women made their way back to the kitchen to help the rest of them finish up with the cookies. Rose had a playpen set up in the kitchen so she could watch Jewel while they baked cookies.

"I was wondering where the tree of you had gone." Meredith stated as she mixed the ingredients to make more cookie dough. Ruth was sitting down at the table feeding Lily. Rose walked over to the playpen to check on her daughter.

"She's such a good baby." Josephine laughed. She didn't cry once since you left. She been playing with her toys or watching us.

"Rose was like that too." Ruth spoke up. "She was alert and usually content." She added. Rose loved that her daughter entertained herself because she was able to get things done. She hoped that her second child would turn out the same.

Just then the men come through the front door. They had gone out to chop wood for the fireplace. They had just finished staking it up on the front porch. Jack brought a few pieces inside and made his way towards the fireplace. He added them in to keep the fire going.

"Something smells good in the kitchen." He stated as he walked that way. "What are you ladies up to?" He asked as he stood in the doorway. Rose picked up Jewel and walked over to him. She kissed him and handed him the baby.

"We are making cookies for tomorrow." She said as she kissed him.

"Can I have one?" He begged. His mother looked at him and laughed at his expression.

"Only one." She replied. "If we keep eating them we won't have any for tomorrow." She scolded. Jade looked up and put the cookie down before Meredith noticed. Jack grabs a cookie and bites into it. He hands one to Jade.

"I won't say anything." He laughed. She took it from him and bit into it as well. She wasn't the only one eating all of the cookies. Rose was sneaking some when they weren't looking as well. It was starting to get late as they finished up the last batch of cookies. Rose was secretly hoping that everyone would leave at a decent time so she could give Jack that special gift tonight before they went to bed.

They cleaned the kitchen after they put the last batch of cookies in the oven. As the last batch of cookies was baking, everyone made their way to the living room to sit around the fireplace. Rose was deep in thought as she was watching Jewel interact with Lily. Rose couldn't wait to see how Jewel would interact with her little brother or sister. She would be a year and a half by then.

As time passed everyone eventually left the house and went back to their own home. She figured she would give Jack the special gift before she put Jewel down for the night. She gets up from her spot on the sofa next to Jack and grabs the gift from underneath the tree.

"Is that for me?" He asked as he took the small gift from her. She nodded.

"I know it's not Christmas yet, but I wanted you to open this one early." She replied. He looked at the tag and was confused, but he continued unwrapping the gift. When he opened the box he gasped.

"This is only part of it." She laughed. "You will get the rest sometime in September." She stated.

"When did you find out?" He asked.

"Last week. I wanted to come up with a creative way to tell you." She admitted. "I figured since Christmas was right around the corner." She added.

"This is the best Christmas!" Jack beamed. "You continue to amaze me." He said as he gently pulled her closer trying not to wake Jewel who was sleeping in her arms.

"I can never thank you enough for saving me." She said as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I'm so glad you came into my life. I wouldn't trade this for all of the money and riches in the world." She stated.


End file.
